YuGiOh 5ds! Couple OneShots
by BebePanda401
Summary: There are just some random, to really WEIRD couples. Next one! Final all couples: Concert, Part 3. It's finally over! It's been fun you guys! I love all the people that read it and review! Cookies to all of you!
1. AkiXYusei: Midnight

Me: Ok, a quick one-shot!

Logan: 'Bout what?

Me: You know me better than that.

Aki: Yeah, even if she's a sugar obsessed idiot.

Me: Watch it pinky.

Aki: NEVER call me that.

Logan: *Sweat drop* LoganTheJetPysicicDuelist does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Man, Im really tired." A young man said, he was about eighteen, with black spiky hair, with gold highlights.

"Yeah, should we call it a night?" Another man said, about twenty, with blue spiky hair.

Bruno decided to kip early, whilst Yusei stayed downstairs. It was about Midnight, so it was taking it's toll on Yusei.

"Think I better grab some coffee." He muttered, as he made his way toward the kitchen, unaware of who was there. As he approached the door, he noticed a dark, femine sillohette, which he knew all to well.

"Aki?" He whispered, glancing over at the young girl, she didn't respond. Yusei got curious, as he walked nearer and nearer to the third signer.

"Aki?" He said again, a bit louder that before. She didn't stir. Yusei knelt down, to find she was asleep, he smiled.

"Hmm, she's asleep, though she don't look comfortable, might aswell wake her." He was about to shake her shoulder, when he noticed how peacefull she looked, like a moonlit goddess.

_Wow, she kinda looks cute-wait, what am I thinking? Ok Yusei, Aki is just a friend, nothing more, got that? Good._

He decided to wake her after ten minutes of waiting. He carefully shook her shoulder whilst whispering her name. She lazily opened one eye, and looked at Yusei. She yawned and moved from the chair she had been sleeping on.

"Yusei?" She said, very tired "What are you doing up?" Yusei looked at her, then noticed all of the papers on the table, he smirked.

"What were you doing sleeping on the chair?" He asked. He walked over to the table, and sat down.

"Oh, I was studying my pyisics, since you were working with Bruno, and I didn't want to disturb you, after all, your work is as important as anything."

Yusei stared at her in surprise. She needed his help? He was too busy for her? Why hadn't he noticed? He turned around to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Aki, if you needed help, you should have just asked. I'll always spare time for you-I mean, I would do it for any of my friends." He was lightly blushing at the mistake he made, just for her? Maybe. Jack had always teased him about having a crush on Aki, which he did NOT have.

Aki sort of looked dissapointed, but replied with a smile. "Thanks, Yusei." She smiled a real smile this time, as the two stood there in silence.

Yusei finally broke the silence between them, then Aki did something unexpected. She walked up to Yusei, and planted her lips on his cheek.

"Thanks again." She whispered, awkardly retreating back to her room.

Yusei just stood there, with his hand near where Aki had kissed him.

"Your welcome, Aki Izayoi. Your welcome."

* * *

Me: Dun da Dun! What do you think?

Aki: I kissed Yusei?!

Me: It's gotta happen sometime hun

Aki: Hun? wait, ITS GONNA HAPPEN?

Logan: Calm down...

Aki: *Takes Deep Breaths.* Ok, I am calm.

Logan: Good, Please review.

_Oh Yes, this is going to turn into a 30 kisses thing, if thats ok? Im working on the second now, so it should be up soon!_


	2. KiryuXMisty: Satisfied

**.**Me: Wow, I am quick, writing this one ALREDY!

Aki: Nobody cares.

Logan: I'm with Pinky.

Aki: *Death Glare* Dont ever call me that.

Logan: *Gulps and sweat drop* Ok!

Me: I don't-WAIT, I'M NOT SUPPOSSED TO BE DOING THE DISCLAIMER!

Aki: *Sighs* That stupid author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

* * *

3rd Person POV.

A postcard, or a letter.

He would get one ever month from her. The world famous super model. Misty Lola. She would write to him. An ex criminal. A sattellite reject. A silver haired freak. An ex gang member. Yet, she looked through all of that.

Every month, he would reply. They emailed. They wrote to eachother. They looked through the ex-cons of them trying to destroy the world. They saw who they truly were.

A highly sophisticated super model, would take the time to look at photos of satisfaction town, and at Nico and West, the kids he was looking after. She didn't mind that he was taking care of them, she thought it was sweet. She would visit sometimes, a break from all the fans and publicity, a chance to unwind with someone she truly cared about.

Fans would call them 'Beauty and the Beast' because, he was the beast, she was the beauty. He cared for her, and admired her. She was like a mother-figure to Nico and West, taking the time to listen to them, they would always ask "When's Misty coming?" He would reply, a month from now. He, deep in his heart, would like her to visit everyday.

A kind hearted guy like him, looked past the fame and glory to see her, for her. Who she really was. He listened to her past, understanding what pain she felt, the suffering of her loss, the fans constantly either lying, or even raiding her apartment. But not him. He would treat her like a human being, a normal person. She wanted to visit him more often, to see him and Nico and West, they were like, her family.

She would disscuss girl problems with Nico, because she didn't have a mother figure, and was like a big sister. She would treat West like Toby, and gave him and Nico all the love she wanted to give Toby.

She told him about Aki, and how they were now good friends. He would tell her about the good old team satisfaction times, and their embarassing flaws, like how Crow had got his head stuck down a toilet. they would chat, like old time friends.

She, in a way, loved him. He was caring, kind, everything a girl could want, she didn't look at the past. She looked at him now, as saw the vision of beauty. Who cared if this crumbled her career. She wanted to be with him, Nico and West..._always._

He loved her, in ways beyond description. She was just...perfect. Looks and personality alike. Her smile warmed his heart, that was like stone. Her laugh made him smile, and the way that she looked after Nico and West. She was perfect.

He was now, truly satisfied.

* * *

Me: Was that ok?

Aki: Not bad.

Logan: Alright.

Me: *Tears in eyes* You guys said something nice!

Aki: umm....stop grovelling.

Logan: *face palm* That groveling idiot needs reviews.


	3. CarlyXJack: Because

Me: Whoa, third one already.

Aki: Who's it about this time?

Logan: Yeah, who!

Me: Hehe, you will have to find out my friends.

Aki:...

Logan: I have a bad feeling about this.

Aki: This weird person will NEVER own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds so get that through your thick heads 4kids.

* * *

Carly's POV

I am an insane, hyper, clumsy reporter. I am like a fan girl. I stalk, I write, I admire. And yet, I feel...something else, when it comes to him. Something new, and exciting!

I meet up with him sometimes, and I get that feeling. It's...new. Something, warm and fuzzy.

And yet, I always screw up. i don't deserve him, he deserves somebody, more elegant, more sophisticated, and more responisble. Like Mikage. Mikage is your perfect woman, she protects, she's beautiful, she is organized, she is elegant and sophisticated. She is everything I am not.

So, I am going to talk to Jack. See, if I am right for him, why does he stick around? I am a nobody. I have nothing to offer him, but scoops. And some aren't even real.

"Jack, we need to talk." I said to him that fateful day, when I knew my life would change.

"What's the matter?" I draw all my breath, and summon up the courage.

"Am I...the right girl for you?" He looks at me, stunned. I have hit his nerve. I am not the one.

"Carly..." That is all that escapes those oh so perfect lips. The ones I wish to plant mine on. But, it will never happen, since I am not the one. I turn around to leave, knowing. It is over.

Then, I feel his hand grab mine. "Carly...why would you ask that?"

I have to tell him, it's now or never. "Jack Atlas. I am not good enough for you. I am too clumsy, reckless, loud, hyperactive, and not to mention annoying. You deserve better, like Mikage. She is everything I am not. Sophisticated, elegant, organiz-mhphh!"

I feel his lips pressed against mine. At first, I am too stunned to move. Then, I put my arms around his neck, and kiss back. His arms snacke round to my waist, as our toughnes dance in sink with eachother.

We finnally have to gasp for air, as we pull apart. I have to say it.

"Why me?" He doesn't answer. All he does, is grip my hand, and smile.

"Because, dear Carly. Because."

* * *

Aki: *Laughing REALLY hard* OMG! JACK *Imatates Jack* Because dear Carly, because.

Me and Logan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jack: Oh look at me, with this LOVELY diary, lets see what it reads *Ahem* _Dear Diary, yusei was sooooooooo kind to me yesterday, he help me with my homework! I hope I don't over work him, I wouldn't like to see the guy get tired, but then again, he is soooooooo cuuuuuute when he is tired-_

Aki: THATS MINE!

Me and Jack and Logan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Logan: Awwww Aki likes Yusei!

Aki: *Goes bright red* NO I DON'T!

Me: *Still laughing* Please hahaha review HAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. UshioXMikage: Distraction

Me: Whoa, fourth one done, In an hour!

Aki: That's why they're so crap...

Me: Shut up!

Logan: Ugh, why did I end up with this sore looser.

Me: Umm, maybe cause I MADE you?

Logan:...LoganTheJetPysicicDuelist don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, if she did, she would probably starred alot of Oc's in it.

* * *

Ushio's POV.

"Mam, we have a current signal on ghost!" I stated to Mikage, trying to hide the embarassment in my voice, she was, more than my supeiror officer.

She was my everything. He short blue hair gleamed in sunlight and moonlight alike. Her personality, once bubbly, then determined. You'd be crazy not to fall for her. And, I did.

"Ushio? Officer Ushio!" I had realized I had wondered into my own little Mikage land.

"Sorry Mam, what?" She face palmed, then explained that we were going to a secret cove, which may be used to store riding roids. It sounded...intreguing, especially if I got paired up with her. Then again, it might be...

"Ushio!" I woke up again, and again, apologized yet again.

"Mam, I must apologize for my behaviour this afternoon, I have alot on my mind and..."

She sticks out her hand infront on me, "Save it, I don't want to hear exuses."

I am devistated, why can't she see that I love her? Ok, I sound too cheesy, but it is true. What did I ever do to her? I, can't keep this up. She is everything that I ever wanted. And yet, she still see's me as Officer Ushio. The one that is supposed to follow orders, and patrol. Not me for me. She doesn't know the real me, and she does not want to.

To mee, she is everything, to her, I am nothing but a commrade. She side tracks me at work, make my minde wonder. But she does not want to hear my exuses, as I have none other to say.

She is my distraction.

* * *

Me: Ok...that wasn't the best.

Aki: Really? What is the best?

Me: Can't you ever say ANYTHING nice?

Logan: Doubt it.

Aki: Yup.

Jack: Well girlies, I am here now, so get used to it Aki.

Aki: Hmm....

Logan: *Is freaked out* P-p-l-l-l-e-e-ea-a-a

Me: for god sake, please review.


	5. RukaXSly: Opposites Attract

Me: Ok, the fifth one is DONE.

Aki: You actually trying to finish a story!

Me: So?

Logan: Umm.....

Jack: I don't get it?

Aki: Just get on with the story, and the dumb author up there does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

* * *

3rd person POV:

She liked him, because he was mysterious. He had things to hide, and she liked that. He was a loner, she was a social bubbly girl. Her name was Ruka, his name was Sly. He wanted something that didn't belong to him. She wanted to help everything.

It wasn't her fault that she was crushing on him, maybe it was his weird attitude. She could sense his good heart, which he worked so hard to hide. He doesn't like to smile, she loves to smile. She helped him practise, because she _**wanted**_ to see him smile. He tried, but still not quite. He would smirk, but a smirk is not a smile.

It wasn't his fault he was dragged around by her, she was just too friendly. She always helped others, even when they didn't want it, but they needed it. She would help people, even him. Which was a surprise. Nobody ever wanted to help him. At first, he thought it was a trick to embarrass him, but he soon discovered that she is like that with everyone, even Yusei Fudo.

They were just, well compeletly different. But, it had happened, that fateful night, when listening to this song.

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

Well, if the saying 'Opposites Attract' is true, it worked for those two.

* * *

Me: hmm, I didn't mind that.

Aki: It was...ok-ish.

Logan: Not the worst, but not the best.

Jack: It sucked.

Ruka: No it didn't, Jack, your a big meanie.

Rua: Yeah!

Me: please review.


	6. CrowXAki: Photo

Me: Thanks to my lovely two reviewers!

Logan: Your such a bad author, nobody reads your stories because they are scared they will get blinded.

Me: Thats mean.

Aki: Thats Logan for you.

Logan: Very true. LoganTheJetPsychicDuelist does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

Me: To right I don't.

Aki: Thank god.

* * *

"Crow, what are you doing?" A stern voice asked. Crow turned around to see the familiar magneta-haired girl who always seemed to be one step ahead.

"I'm looking for something, if you must know." Crow said, as Aki sighed and knelt next to him. She flicked her hair and replied

"Yeah, I got that, but what are you looking _for_," Crow rubbed the back of his head dumbly as he told her he was looking for an old photo album of him, Jack and Yusei as kids. Aki had always wondered what they had looked like as kids, so offered to help him.

"Ok, its a big red book about so big." Aki nodded, as she looked through some old clothing, which I might add, is VERY dusty. It made Aki cough and splutter.

"Finnally! Found it!" Crow pulled out a big red book with gold writing saying 'Photo Album' And started to flick through it. "Aki, wanna look through it with me?" Aki nodded and sat down beside Crow, as the two started to look over the photos.

There were pictures of Crow tipping water over Yusei's head, Jack playing football with Crow, Martha pulling Crow's ear, all the kids of sattellite having a running race, Crow Jack and Yusei argueing over what appeared to be a chocolate bar, Halloween, and Crow, Jack and Yusei, all laughing at Martha being flower-bombed.

"Ha, this is quite funny Crow, I can't belive you used to be that big of a prankster!" Aki exclaimed, looking through more pages of their childhood.

"Yeah, you try to get the hold of the good times, what you could, that is," Crow sighed sadly, as a tear fell from his eye down to his cheek. Aki took note of this, and placed a hand on Crow's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, yeah I know you must have had a bad childhood, I did too. But, you have friends now, and al those bad times turned intop something better, right?" Crow stared at the girl, what she said was true, but it was hard, then, he decided to share something with Aki, that he hadn't told Jack OR Yusei about yet.

"Aki?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you...ever think I will find someone?" Aki looked round at the ginger-haired teenager, what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" She said, even though she might already know the answer.

"I mean, like a girlfriend, I mean, Jack has THREE girls liking him, Yusei has got you, Bruno managed to get that Sherry to like him, Kiryou has got that Misty girl, Rua and Ruka even got that Sly and Patty! Who have I got?" Aki looked stunned. The ginger haired prankster, was looking for love? Hmm...

"Well, what about that Rina? She could be your type." Crow blushed a bit. Rina? Wasn't that Aki's friend from duel academy? She was cute, with her shoulder length violet hair, her crystal blue eyes, her GORGEOUS figure, but, did she like him?

"Before you ask, she likes you ALOT, she never shuts up about you." Crow's blush deepend, never stopped? Talking about him? Wow.

"Hey Crow, how about I set you up on a date with her?" Crow looked stunned, he had NEVER been on a date before, but...

"...Ok." He smiled, as Aki smiled back, and left the room.

* * *

Me: This wasn't much of a CrowXAki fic, more of a friendship fic.

Aki: I don't like Crow like that.

Logan: No, you like Yusei.

Aki: WHAT?!

Logan: First step, denial.

Me: *Ahem* Please review.


	7. MikageMinaXJack: Luck

Me: Next one!

Aki: Woop.

Logan: Yay.

Me: You guys really need to show some enthusiasm.

Aki: You actually managed to spell a big word!

Logan: Yay!

Me: Shut up.

Aki: Loganwhatsitsface don't own yugioh 5ds. DO I have to do this every chapter?

Me: Nah. Logan can do it next time.

Logan: GREAT. On with this story, I have a coffee waiting for me.

* * *

_**3rd Person POV**_

"Why me?" A young woman with blue hair said, as she leant against a wall, with a packet in her hands.

"Why you what?" Mikage turned around, to see the familiar blonde haired ex-king, staring at her with an umbrella.

"Hey Atlas-Sama, what a surprise." Jack tilted his head a bit, then noticed a packet in her hands.

"Whats that? The packet?" Mikage looked at the packet, but only sighed and said nothing. She didn't want him to know, especially not him. If he found out, she would be very embarassed. It was too embarassing to say...

"Mikage!"

His shout broke her daydream of what could have been. She still said nothing, but gave him the packet. He looked at the label, it said 'Cocaine.'

"MIKAGE! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"

Jack shouted at the fraile young woman. She then started to cry, as she explained that, she was getting to depressed with her life, but she hadn't taken them yet.

"Mikage, why are you getting depressed?"

Mikage explained that her cousin had recently died of a heart attack, and that her mother had told her that she had had three miscarriges, and her uncle had recently had a heart attack too.

Jack said nothing, as he pulled the young security girl into his arms, and let her cry into his shoulder.

She did not return it, only cried into his shoulder for what seemed like an eternity, as the rain poured, as the sound of it, faded into the night, as the daylight died away, only a street light lighting the two younguns.

After about five minutes of solid crying, Mikage looked up, and smiled.

"Guess...I don't have much luck do I?" She smiled again, but what happened next would shock her.

Jack cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. It was quick, over as soon as it started, but then turned into something more passionate, as his hands snaked round her waist and her arms wrapped round his neck.

As they both pulled apart for air, all Jack said was.

"Who needs luck? When you have love." They both smiled as they abandoned the umbrella and walked into the night.

* * *

Me: I know Jakc must be OOC, oh well.

Aki: I like these Jack stories, Jack is so cheesy.

Logan: He still has your diary.

Aki: God damn it.

Me: You know, I COULD get it back if....

Aki: If what?

Me: If you clean the bathroom.

Aki: Ok!

Logan: Please review.

_This story when it said about the death and stuff, were all true, this was a tribute to my cousin Scott and my three dead brothers, who should not have died, My uncle has had a heart attack, but is recovering, thank god._


	8. SherryXBruno: Truth

Me: Next one!

Aki: *Rolls eyes* Great.

Logan: I'm with pinky.

Aki: DONT CALL ME THAT. *Death glare*

Logan: *Sweatdrop and gulps* o..ok

Me: Guess I'm doing the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

Aki: You could actually be bothered to do it?

Logan: I got an idea.

Me: Me too. Read the story.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Bruno yawned as he looked up at the time. _11:45pm, great. _He thought. He had recently been working late nights with Yusei, trying to figure out how to repair the D-Wheel engine whilst still riding it. So far? No sucsess. Still, never give up, as he always would say with a crazy smile right before Jack would trwat him to a special Atlas punch.

"Yusei, should we call it quits for tonight?" Bruno asked the spiky raven haired teenager. Yusei got up and nodded.

"We'll finish the rest tommorow ok? We need some sleep," Bruno suggested, as Yusei said his goodnights and went up the stairs. Bruno however, could not find the energy to go to sleep, so he decided to walk round the town. Before he left, he decided to leave a note, not that anybody would care, of course.

He put on his trade-mark jacket, and headed out the door. It was a beautiful night. The stars glistening in the sky like fireflys stuck to a velvet cushion, and the moon so bright it could light up the whole planet in one shot.

He was not one to be poetic, but on this night, who wouldn't be? It was breathtaking for crying out loud! The water glistened in-sink with the moon beam rays, the bridge at the height of it's beauty.

As he walked along the bridge, he noticed a figure leaning against the rails in the far distance. It seemed familiar to him somehow, so without his brains permission, his legs decided to run toward the dark silohette. As he got closer, he found it was a femine figure, and what appeared to be waist length hair. As he got even closer, he found it was blonde.

"Hey don't I know you?" Bruno called out. The french duelist turned toward the blue spiky haired teenager, and smiled.

"Hey, yes, you do know me pretty well." She answered, as the boy just managed to catch his breath. He had been panting for about five minutes, when he finnally caught his breath.

"Yeah, I do remember now, it was...Sherry wasn't it? Sherry LeBlanc?" She nodded and extended an arm, for him to shake. He accepted the gesture, shaking her hand.

"Your...Bruno? Yeah, the one with amnesia?" Bruno nodded, sadly. She noticed the lonliness shimmering in his eyes, as she mentioned that word.

"Umm, did I say something wrong?" She asked, as the boy leant on the railings. Bruno shook his head, but said nothing.

"Nah, it wasn't you, it's just that...word, it makes me feel horrid." Bruno addmitted, as Sherry stood there, staring at him.

"Bruno, if-if you want, you could talk about it, I kinda know what you have been through, sort of..." Bruno sighed, but something assured him she could be trusted.

"Well...yes, I have amnesia, but lately, I think I'm sort of remembering, like I was assigned something. I keep, getting those red eyes, and...I see lots of numbers, and a man in a white hood. I don't know what is happening, or even who I am. I keep feeling somebody is waiting for me, and I need to see them quickly or they will, I don't know. But, somebody may be waiting for me somewhere, and I let them down. But then again where should I have met them? When should I have seen them? Who should I have even seen?! I guess I am a faliure to them, whoever they are."

Sherry looked at him with astonishment. He had just poured his heart out to her, a girl he barley even knows. And yet, she wanted to share some things with him too. She felt, he could be trusted too, maybe even more than Mitzogushi. No, she trusted that old man, but yet, she trusted the spiky blue haired boy too.

"I guess, I might have somebody waiting too. When I was little, my parents were well, very good at covering up their tracks. Then, they gave me this bear, for a birthday present. I loved it, I called him Cocoa. He, but, one night, I heard screaming. I got scared and went to my parents room, but saw them lying on the ground in a pool of blood. They both looked upset, as if they knew I was going to be alone for the rest of my days. Then more people came, with guns in their hands, and started shooting at me. Mitzogushi then came and carried me away, to saftey. I started crying, over the loss of my parents. We then traveled, away further and further, my parents died over the sake of one card. They were killed by Yliaster. Thats why I want to win the WRGP, to find out the truth."

It was Bruno's turn to stare. She had just poured out her reasons for living in life to him. A guy who she didn't even know and tried to beat the crap out of.

"Sherry, even...even if Yusei does not support you, I will ok?" Bruno blurted out, as a surprise to Sherry.

"I will help you too Bruno, whether you like it or not!" She smiled, as Bruno smiled back.

Then Bruno did something unusual. He cupped her face with his hands, and leaned in closer, after what seemed like an eternity, they finnally filled the gap, and their lips met. Sherry was too stunned to move at first, but then wrapped her hands round his neck, and Bruno snaked his arms around her waist. Their tougnes danced in eachothers mouthes, truly enjoying the moment.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart for some air.

"Bruno...I-we can't be together, I have too many things wrong with me."

Bruno got enraged by this, and shouted

"NO YOU DON'T! YOUR A BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED YOUNG WOMAN, WHO JUST WANTS TO FIND OUT THE TRUTHM, YOUR THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE!...oops." Bruno looked to stunned to move, or even talk. His mucles were weak, his mouth dry.

"Sherry..I..." He stammered, trying to bring the words out.

"Shut up, I love you too. But, shut up and kiss me."

Bruno accepted her offer, as the two kissed again.

After the kiss, Sherry had to go. "Same time, same place tommorow, kay?" She asked, winking at the stranged eyed boy.

"Yup, same time." Sherry blew him as kiss as he watched her drive off into the night. This was the best night of his life, and amnesia would never take that away.

She was perfection.

* * *

Me: Wow, longer than the other ones.

Aki: Not too bad, actually good.

Logan: It was ok.

Me: Your being nice!

Logan and Aki: Don't grovell, we hate it.

Me: *Sniff* Ok....

Logan: *Face palms* Ugh, please review.


	9. YuseiX Aki, with other Couples: Sunrise

Me: Wow, I am getting so many alerts, reviews, I...I *Starts to cry*

Logan: *Hits me round the head with a hairdryer* STOP CRYING!

Me: THAT HURT YOU BITCH!

Logan: 'Tut Tut' There are kids reading this.

Me: *Shuts up*

Aki: Ok, if I were ever a lezbian Logan you'd be my type of woman

Me and Logan: ???

AKi: I SAID IF!

Logan: True, I don't like you THAT way, I like somebody else...oops.

Aki: Spill.

Me: *Ahem* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, get that through you thick heads.

* * *

Yusei and the others were all round the big table at Yusei's house, celebrating their win at the next round of the WRGP. Aki had got over her injury, and was feeling alot better. Her Mama had tried to convince her to stop riding for a while, but she wouldn't hear any of it. She loved doing riding duels, and wouldn't stop because of one small fall.

"Cheers! To out future! I, Jack Atalas, shall mow proceed to eat this craker!"

Everyone stared at Jack, who just shrugged and ate the craker. It was a time for celebration, from Aki getting out of hospital, Crow being so brave and dueling in his state, avenging Aki. Aki was touched when she found out this, and bought Crow a small gift. Yusei was really glad that Aki would make a full recovery soon, and she was feeling alot better.

"Ok, everybody settle down." Mikage said, as everybody sat down. She pulled out a map, some spots were marked by a red cross, it looked like some kind of treasure map.

"The places marked on this map with the red crosses are all currently being investagated, under Code Ghost, thats what we have called the investagation. We belive that under this section of the Deldus Bridge, there is a secret cove, possibly where the riding roids could be hidden, or even a secret pot where they ship them off too. You see, there has been reports of Ghost in several other countries too, including..."

Mikage had to stop, and gasp for breath. Carly offered her a glass of water, which she politely refused, but then accepted minutes later. After gulping down several cups of the clearless liquid, she finnally found the strength to speak again. She drew a few deep breaths and said,

"China, yes, where Logan currently is." Aki gasped, and the others looked shocked. After the whole events of her being rescued, she had become an agent for the goverment, and had been touring the world, dueling people, to try to rebuild her life again.

Aki had to ask the question that everybody else was dreading, or mouths to dry to ask. This question is the hardest to ask, so it will be hard for Aki.

"Who...crashed?" She managed to say. She and the jet-black haired duelist were very close, and they hated it when something bad happened to eachother.

Mikage drew a few more deep breaths, and gave the answer everybody was dreading the most.

"I am so sorry Aki, Logan had been dueling somebody similar to Ghost and...crashed." Aki's eyes filled with tears, stinging with saddness. her bangs slowly covered her face, as if...she did not want to be seen by the world, or did not want the world to see her eyes.

"Aki?" Ruka slowly asked, as she approached the third signer. Aki slowly walked away toward the door, then hopped off her D-Wheel and rode off, a stream of tears left behind. Ruka tried to run after Aki, but was stopped by Jack, who slowly shook his head.

"Ruka, let Yusei deal with her, he knows what happens in her mind." Yusei glared at Jack, but put on his helmet and hopped on his D-Wheel, promising to bring her back none the less. He started his engine, only to be stopped by Mikage, who said to pass on a message to Aki.

"Yusei, Logan said to say to Aki, she will be fine but won't be returning for a while, she needs an operation to remove a few metal shards in her body, it's the only way to save her. I know she is only fifteen but...she needs it, oh and take this to her." Mikage handed him a small silver chain with a picture inside the heart-shaped locket.

The picture, showed him, Aki, Jack, Rua, Ruka, Bruno, Sherry, Carly, Mikage, Ushio, Sly, Patty, Bob, Tenpei, Aki's friend Rina, Crow, Jack, Logan and her friend Charlie (A/N: Charlie is a boy, Rina is a girl) all sitting down on the beach. Rua had his arm round Patty, they were near Sly who was blushing whilst holding Ruka's hand, she was also blushing. On the right of Ruka was Rina, who's arms were wrapped round Crows, who had a giaganic smile on his face, not far from them were JAck and Carly, who were stood next to eachother. Mikage was right of Carly, shooting her a glare, who was nest to an unimpressed Ushio. Bob and Dexter had their thumbs up to Rua, whilst Logan was blushing at Charlie. Aki was also blushig at Yusei, who had his hand on her shoulder. That was a good night, when they were all together, as friends.

Yusei nodded and rode off toward where Aki may be hiding. _Aki_ He thought _Where could you be? Logan is a tough cookie, but why so upset? You did nothing wrong...are you blaming yourself for what happened? You saved her, like I saved you. Aki, please be careful..._

* * *

Aki sat on the waters edge, admiring it's beauty. She had traveled to a small island park, to escape from the maddness. It was a truly beautiful park, with cherry blossoms trees scattered all over, the petals blew in the soft breeze, roses bloomed from the green bushes, the small buds opening to feel the suns warm touch. The water had lilys all over it, the lily pads green and lush, the weeping williows branches dipped in the water, creating ripples that seemed to glow like rainbows, a small stream trickled, wild flowers grew by the side, as if, a small protection. And, in the middle, was a unique rose, a black rose, and near the tree that shaded it, was a carving in the bark, a carving of the crimson dragon and it's allies.

Aki chucked pebbles into the water, creating the ripples, causing a disturbance to the waters calm flow. She sighed, as she chucked another into the water, and it finnally skimming the waters skin.

"YES!"

She shouted, finnally getting somewhere, finnally she could beat Jack at this game, and maybe the kids card game that got everyone everywhere in life! After all, if you were the toughest boxer around, and a three year old dweeb challenged you to a duel, and WON, you'd be running off crying.

"But...Logan...I hope....your ok, I...feel that this is my fault, if only....I had stopped you from going...this would not have happened...I amn so stupid!"

"What makes you say that?" Aki swirled around to see Yusei staring at her, she blushed and sat down. Yusei sat down beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her feel flustered.

"Aki, you never answered my question," Aki realized she hadn't, but did not answer, instead, started to cry and cry, right on the spot. She began to babble about how it was her fauld Logan crashed, and she could have stopped her, but was too foolish. Yusei pulled her into a hug, and just let her cry into his chest, for as long as it took for her to calm down.

"Y-Yusei, why...did you choose to help me?" Yusei moved from his position and looked at Aki. Choose?

"Well..people were so mean to you and...and...." He couldn't say it. Not now.

"IS IT CUZ I WAS A SIGNER! HUH? IF I WASN'T ONE, WOULD YOU STILL HAVE HELPED ME?!" Yusei looked shocked, why was Aki acting like this? She must have been really upset.

"Because I have fallen for you." He simply replied, his bangs covering his eyes, his cheeks turning pink.

"OH TH-What?" She tilted her head, her cheeks turning red. She knew the answer, but asked again anyway. This time, Yusei didn't say a word. He slowly leaned in, cupped her face, and bought their lips togther. Right away, Aki returned it, she loved his kiss, it was...right.

"Y-yusei, I-I feel better now, thank you." Yusei's cheeks were red, but still used his cool demenour. He loved her, and would always want to see the smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, Aki, Logan is gonna be fine, and....to give you this from her." He handed her the silver locket. Aki's eyes filled with tears, but cries of joy, not saddness. She nodded, as the two kissed again, with the setting of the sun.

* * *

Me: Wow, long.

Aki: No duh.

Logan: I'm in this story! Happy happy day!

Aki: Shut up.

Logan: Ok pinky.

Aki: WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT-

Me: HHEEHEHEH PLEASSE REVIEW!


	10. RuaXPatty: Nervous

Me: Next one, hmm is it the...tenth? Or ninth? I don't know.

Logan: You really need to keep an eye on your sceduales

Aki: I'm with Jetter there

Logan: Shut it Pinky.

Aki: Why you little-

Me: Umm, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, never have, BUT I WILL! SOMEDAY! SOMEHOW! *Ahem* Anybody got like 10000000million whatever money?

Aki: In your dreams.

Logan: Yar.

Me: You just ruined my hopes and dreams!

* * *

A year.

That is how long Rua had been at duel acadamey. A whole year, with meeting _her._

Patty Smith. A real cutie in Rua Gray's eyes. Her blonde hair, her chocolate coloured eyes, her bubbly personality, her fierce determination. That is what made him crush on her. She was, well, he could not describe her in words.

"Today, I will tell her." Rua muttered to himself on the way to Duel Acadamia. Ruka turned her head slightly, but continued walking. She decided to run on ahead, to save Rua some time to himself, as he had been muttering to himself alot latlely. How could he defeat dark signers, almost get thrown off a bridge and not be scared, protect his sister and powertool without fear, but always got scared when he tried to tell her?

*~_Flashback~*_

_' I will tell her today' Rua thought, as he approached the small girl. He had been crushing on her for a while now, and wasn't about to let this chance slip through his fingers again. He had told her to meet him behind Duel Academy after classes finished._

_"Hey, Rua, what did you want to see me for?" Patty asked, as Rua approached her, looking rather nervous. SHe tilted her head and raised her eyebrows as Rua scratched the back of his head, butterflies fluttering around in his stomache._

_"Rua...Are you feeling ok? You look really red." Patty asked with concern, as she placed a hand on his left shoulder. This made him feel flustered inside, as his face began to light up red._

_"Y-yeah....I'm fine!" He said, nervously. He shot her an awkward smile, which she gave back. Then, from out of nowhere, Tenpei arrived, smiling._

_"Patty, you ready to go to the movies?" He asked, as Patty shot round. Rua's eyes filled up, and he ran off, Patty screaming his name. He was a blind fool, a FOOL!_

_~Flash back end~_

__"Maybe not." He quietly whispered. He saw Patty always with Tenpei, and that really broke his heart. Her? With Tenpei? It did not add up, at ALL. He needed some advice, but was always too scared.

"Rua? Can I talk to you?" A small voice talked, quietly. He turned around to see Pattly with wide eyes, staring at him, lightly blushing. He nodded, as she lead him to a quiet area of the old playing field, and began to scratch the back of her head.

"Rua, I just wanted to say that....I like you. Alot." She said, in an almost whisper. Rua jumped up and down, and brought her face closer to his, as the birds sang into the distance.

"So do I."

* * *

Me: That was.....random.

Logan: And lame.

Aki: And too short.

Me: I was too tired.

Aki: You always slack off.

Me: I know :).

Logan: *Face palm* DOn't bother giving reviews.

Me: NO! PLEASE DO!


	11. StephaniecoffemaidXJack: Coffee

Me: Ok, this is the ninth?

Aki: No idea.

Logan: Me either.

Me: You guys really need to put some effort into this.

Logan and Aki:...Nah.

Me: Aki, please do the disclaimer.

Aki: The nagging girl up there does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

Logan: Thank god, now maybe Konami can own me!

Me: Dream on girl, oh wait, I own you. HA!

* * *

Stephanies POV

He would always come! To the coffee house! Spend money on coffee, delicious coffee! Coffee, coffe coffeee......

He loves coffee!

He loves coffee!

Why?

He comes to the same coffee house.

He orders the same type of coffee.

MY SPECIALITY!

He even got a job here!

Maybe I could become closer to him this way?

Maybe I could love him more?

Coffee brings love!

But...he is always....with....._**HER.....**_

Carly Nagisa.......

A name I will always hate.......

He got fired by my boss.......

DO I HAVE NO FUTURE WITH JACK?

MY JACK?

MY JACKIE-POO?

MY KING?

I have just realized something......

MY LIFE IS JACK-TOPIA!

And, once again, a blossoming romance.

Brought together,

By the sweet-bitter taste...

The foamy look,

Of.....

Coffee.

* * *

Me: That was disturbing....

Aki: Got that right

Logan: She DID!

Aki: Well it was!

Logan: I am so glad I didn't read it.

Aki: Yeah....Your lucky.

Me: Umm....please review?

By the way, this was being itched to be written!


	12. Authors note

Hello everybody, LoganTheJetPyschicDuelist here,

I am really sorry, but I have ran out of ideas for the 30 kisses! So I will have to put this story on hitus.

Unless...Ok, I'll get to the point. PLEASE SEND ME SOME IDEAS! EVEN IF THEY AREN'T HAPPY ENDINGS! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! You'll get a cookie!


	13. YeagerXAki? Clowns I know its weird!

Me: Ok...this may blind people.

Aki: Why?

Logan: Who's the pairing about THIS time?

Me: Not a pairing that is commonly used...you guys may actually want to read this one.

Aki and Logan: 0_0

Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds

* * *

"So Crow, what's your worst fear?" Asked Aki. Team 5ds had decided to do a bit of truth or dare, and Aki had asked Crow what his worst fear was. He suddenly had an anime sweat drop form on the back of his head, but drew a deep breath and prepared to say it.

"Clowns." He stated. Everybody looked at him, then sighed. Clowns are the most common phobia (I think!). Nothing embarrasing or exciting. Well, it would be in a minute.

"What." Aki said, doing the death glare.

"Clowns. Hate 'em. Their freaky." Crow told her again. Her face suddenly went bright red, as she exploded into a giant volcanoe.

"HOW CAN YOU HATE CLOWNS! THEY ARE ADORABLE! THEIR CUTE LITTLE RED NOSES! THEY ARE THE BEST! HOW CAN YOU BE SCARED OR SOMETHING THAT ENTERTAINS SO WELL! YOUR MAD!" Aki shouted, making the whole room a mess.

Crow hid in the fridge, Jack hid in the closet, Yusei hid behind a chair, The twins hid behind the statue of Star-Robin, the most famous titan that ever lived. Bruno hid in a bath tub.

"Why do you love clowns so much anyway Aki?" Crow asked, coming out of the white fridge.

"Yeah Aki?" Jack asked, playfully teasing her.

She just huffed and turned away. She wasn't about to share THAT story yet. That would have to wait for a rainy day.

Meanwhile, outside, a certain second in charge, clown look-alike man was blushing like hell. Aki was his long time crush, though it was merely attraction, not love. He only loved what she looked like. Besides, she liked Yusei. He would have to try and keep catching up.

FOr now, he quietly slipped away in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Me: Well?

Logan:...

Aki: WTF! ME AND YEAGAR? ARE YOU MAD! YOU ARE MAD! I WILL KILL YOU-

Yusei: What's going on?

Aki: *Blushes* Nothing!

Me: *Is behind a curtain and gagged and tied to a chair.*

Logan: Help. Please review!

Logan: pssst, hey, people that read this. Did you know that I have a story focused on me? No? Man, can you help? See, we need somebody to write a riding duel, since that- my creator, has no clue how to write them. We have a few monsters, spells and stuff, so if you could PM us, that would be great. OR reccomendations! That would be good! (And, if we get a few more reviews, the sequel to a mothers thoughts will be published!)

Me: is finally free! I AM SORRY IF YOUR BLIND! I AM JUST HYPER!


	14. RukaLunaXYusei: HighSchool Crush 1sided

Me: Next one-shot, great.

Logan: Why aren't you hyper today?

Aki: Yeah, we want to torture you.

Me: Too tired...insult me all you want.

Aki and Logan: What WERE you doing?

Me: Adding stories to my community.

Aki: You need to get a life.

Me: It was that, or fishing.

Logan: I really get it now.

Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

* * *

Ruka's POV

Ha, guess it happens.

I, Ruka, have a small crush on Yusei Fudo.

But, I know I could never get him to like me the way I feel about him. It's just not him.

I am a mere child, he is nearly a young adult.

I do like him, but I do not wish to be with him. I know he only loves me as a big brother-little sister relationship. It would never work anyway, I am eleven, he is eight-_teen_.

You have to admit, he is cute. He is cute, sensible, determained, caring, loving, strong, brave, and EXCELLENT duelist.

Rua sometimes teases me, but I shove it to the back of my mind.

I do love Yusei, but, it is just a crush.

A crush.

A high-school crush.

One that I can get over by myself.

Still, I cannot help myself by wonder, how it could be. But it never will.

I have seen the way he gazes at Aki. He loves her, more than a sister or a friend.

Even though my heart hurts, I have learned to accept that I am still a small child, and Aki is the one for him.

Well, I must learn to move on. I cannot dwell on Yusei forever. I need to be brave about this.

He obviouslty has flaws. He can't make shelves, but he is learning. He can't cook big fancy meals. He can't admit to girls his true feeling for them, he cowers out like a chicken.

It infuriates me so much, I want to rip his hair, and mine, and scream at the top of my lungs, so the whole world can hear my wrath.

I have kissed him once, on the marker. The criminal part of him. The part I know people still reject him for. Can't they accept him? I mean, he saved their lives! Twice! And he never causes violence!

I believe that, one day, I will find true romance.

The love of my life.

My lovely darling.

Someone I will be happy to spend the rest of my life with.

My soul-mate.

For now though, I must learn to accept.

That Yusei,

Yusei Fudo,

Is like my,

High-School Crush.

* * *

Me: Meh.

Aki: WTF.

Logan: She's mentally and physically not hyper. What a change. _For Once._

Me: I don't really care. Too tired.

Aki: This is so boring.

Logan: I know!

Aki: What?

Logan: Lets torture Jack!

Aki: I am right with you.

*Both walk out, planning to torture Jack.*

Me: *Yawn* Please review


	15. KiryuXAki: Forbidden Love

Me: Next part to my random one-shot thingys!

Aki: Great, then you can get lost.

Logan: Maybe.

Aki: Maybe?

Logan: Her weird attitude grows on you.

Me: Wow, I don't whether to be happy or mad.

AKi: I don't really want to see either.

Logan: And just when I thought we were getting along. *Sighs* LoganTheJetPyschicDuelist does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or any of its charecters.

* * *

They were both quite alike.

Both had a bad past.

Both used to be insecure,

Both thought they could trust someone, then they turn against them

Both thought they would have a happy life.

Both were wrong for a while.

Kiryo was a dark signer.

Aki was a signer.

Only Aki could choose to take the path of vengance.

But, she chose the power of light and good.

Kiryou chose the path of hatred and darkness.

They once met with eachothers eyes, and both new they had experienced pain.

They knew that they had someone betray them.

And yet, even though enemies, they felt sorry for eachother.

They pitied eachother.

They understood eachother.

And, she even gained some affection for him.

He gained affection for her.

But, their love was forbidden.

So were forced to take separate paths.

And when she found out he wanted to die, she broke down.

Yet, Yusei saved him. And she will always be grateful.

But, their love drifted apart,

As so did that cluster of strong feelings.

Yet, they know, in a way, they will never truly forget.

The one, sad lingering kiss they shared, that tasted of salt and tears,

As the now not forbbiden love,

Drifts away,

Out of their grasp,

Forever.

* * *

Me: This couple is not tended to be used, so I thought it may be cute. Besides, Kiryu in Satisfaction Town is hot!

Aki: You are serioulsy demented, you need to see a doctor.

Me: What?

Logan: DON'T make her mad Aki!

Aki: Why not?

Logan: Just trust me on this, her brain is scary, I was there once, and I have seen her when she gets mad. She performs a midget attack.

AKi: Whoa, scary.

Me: I am here. Please give me some reviews, if you want to see a midget attack!


	16. Author notice

_**Hey everybody! LoganTheJetPyschicDuelist here!**_

**_I just wanted to thank my 21 reviewers! I really, REALLY, appreciate it. I don't mean to be a bother, but can anybody try and bump it up to 25? I really want some more reviews! If it is ok with you guys first!_**

**_Oh yeah! I have a new idea for a story, but, truth be told, I CANNOT write duels! I really need somebodys help! Anybody! They will be credited! And put on my faves list! And all there stories will be on my faves list! And alerts! And, basically anything I can do on here._**

**_Also, I have a new OC in the making who I am going to call Kyralisknaivia, or just Kyra for short. I need a deck for her, and I need some tips on how to NOT make a mary-sue! IF anybody can help me on that, I will be DEEPLY grateful._**

**_I am going praise the following authors for there stories!_**

**_ArtsyGirl13,_**

**_PlamaCharecter,_**

**_SparkyStarZ-13,_**

**_LuCarly,_**

**_EchoGirl319,_**

**_K-Shee,_**

**_SegaLovesAnime09,_**

**_RaikaiTheDragonDuelist,_**

**_XEmiiChan,_**

**_RandomJellyBeans,_**

**_TheRandomArtist,_**

**_tiffany59,_**

**_brightredcherries,_**

**_CompGirl21._**

**_Their stories are A-MAZ-ING! Not that all the other stories on fanfic aren't! They are just some of the best! But I have seen other stories aswell, and they are amazing too, just don't take it personally!  
_**


	17. RuaXAki: Kooties

Me: Next one!

Aki: What took you so long?

Logan: *Muttering*

Me: Well, it involved a certain OC in the making.

Aki: How many OC's have you got?

Me: Umm...well, my main ones are Logan, Cammie, Charlie and Rina.

Logan: She's making a new one. Soon.

Aki: Umm...LoganTheJetPsychicDuelist doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

* * *

~Rua's POV~

She is really beautiful,

Truly that of a rose.

Wait, what?

Heh, guess it happened to me too.

I think I may have a crush on Aki.

Like Ruka has with Yusei.

I mean, look at Aki, she is gorgeous!

I know she is seventeen and I am eleven but...

No, it will never work.

Guess...now I have to learn to accept that.

But...why? Non-signers weren't allowed to battle dark signer,

But Divine, Crow (at the time) and I did!

So why can't this be allowed!

Huh?

Huh?

HUH?

Well, she won't feel the same as me.

Why did I even bother.

I know how Aki feels for Yusei,

And who knows, maybe Yusei feels the same for her.

I know it can never be. But, I can still dream.

Man, I sound like Ruka now! Ewwwww!

I have the kooties!

Ruka, she is smarter than me.

And more mature.

She takes things like this so well.

Why can I not take this well?

Am I incomplete?

Or am I just watching too much TV?

I need to get out more.

And play more video games,

WHICH I KNOW JACK HID IN THE UNDERWEAR DRAW!

Aki, I think, it is not love I feel.

It is just a small crush.

Which I shall get over.

Without being so poetic.

* * *

Me: Wow, first Ruka, then Rua.

Aki: Doesn't he like Patty...?

Logan: Yeah.

Me: Umm...please...review?


	18. YuseiXSherry: My champion

Me: Next one! How many is that now...?

Aki: I have no idea.

Logan: *:D* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Aki and Me: ?  
-_0

Logan: Charlie asked me out!

Aki: OMG!

Me: *Ahem* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

* * *

**Sherry's POV**

He is a very good duelist.

The best, in fact.

He is the riding duel champion.

And, during our one duel, I managed to understand him better, than what I had seen during those many matches on TV.

When I first seen him duel, I knew he was something special. But not too much, he had the mark of a criminal, and he was from the sattellite sector. so, of course, me and Mitzoguchi were weary of him. But, his dueling spirit gained our trust.

The duel against Hunter Pace, showed his cocky side. How he wouldn't let anything get in his way.

The duel against Bommer, showed he did not want a soul to get hurt, even if Godwin threatened him.

Then, there was the duel when Ruka had been dueling that Proffessor Frank. He showed how much he cared for children, like their older brother, maybe even a father-like figure to them.

Then, there was that duel with Aki. The former black rose witch at the time. She was mentally unstable, and confused. Then, there was that playful smile that went on her lips, that showed he love for destruction. But Yusei shouted at her and told her to bring it, and that he would take on all her pain. Then, he summoned Stardust Dragon. A creature of beauty and majesty. And, when he won that duel, it almost confirmed that he was, in fact, a signer.

The final duel against Jack confirmed our suspicsions. Yusei Fudo, was a signer. He and Jack summoned the Crimson Dragon, and were able to glimps into the future along with Aki, and young Ruka. They saw the destruction of what was to come.

Then, we finally met. I was disguised. I told him a lie, which, I almost regret. I wanted him to join our team, he refused. Aki stood by him. I do not like her alot, though I do admire her abilities.

I try to keep up with him, but, I know he does not see me that way.

I know I should not either.

But, I guess, I cannot help it.

I see him in eyes that I should not see him through, at all.

But, he is a champion.

I wish he was _my_ champion.

* * *

Aki: I don't like Sherry.

Logan: *Rolls eyes* I wonder why...

Me: Guys, be quiet, please.

Logan and Aki: You...told us off...and didn't grow up?

Me: I want to ask my viewers something important.

Logan: Ok, please review!

_**Hello! This is a small side note. If any of you have read other one-shots of mine, should I mature them more? Or leave them? To me, they seem messy. But, I want your opinions first. Oh, and to those who have read my story 'Secrets' and it's sequel 'A mothers thought', the triquel is on it's way! I am even planning another story, and if any OC's want to star in it, please PM me with their deck, apperance, and general stuff. Please send me the details before July 15th, and please don't send me anything after that, unless I change the date. YAY!**_


	19. RukaXRua: Sibling light Protect

Me: Ok, this is my other story for Maddie.

Aki: Who?

Logan: A little girl. Bebe (my nickname!), is writing two stories as a tribute to her.

Me: This time, it's Ruka who goes missing.

Aki: Aww...you care about Maddie, don't you?

Logan: I hope she is found soon...Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

Me: (Btw, this is a separte story too, I just wanted some sibling light in my Random Couple one-shots, and to pass the word around.)

* * *

~Rua's POV~

_Ruka, I am so sorry._

_I said I would protect you._

_I said I would be your hero._

_But I failed..._

_That man got to you..._

_RUKA! WHY!_

_I...should have stopped him!_

_I wuld do anything to see you..._

_To be in your arms..._

_To hear you cry..._

_To hear you critize me!_

_To see your smile again..._

_To hear your laughter!_

_Ruka, you were the best at cooking..._

_But not at defending yourself..._

_I had to protect you..._

_But I failed._

_I am a failure._

_I promise, I will not forgive that man who took you._

_He gagged you, tied you up._

_Threw you over his shoulder._

_You tried to call, but were silenced._

_Like a dead, rotten catch._

_Ruka, I tried, I really did!_

_I thought...a duel would solve it._

_He pushed me against a wall..._

_And banged my head hard..._

_My world went black..._

_Next thing I knew, I had awoken to a white room._

_No-body knows where you are._

_Try to call out, Ruka!_

_Please!_

_Ruka!_

_I love you, my little sis!_

_I need you!_

_Your the most important person in my life!_

_I don't need a girlfriend..._

_I don't need friends..._

_I...don't even need power tool!_

_I need YOU Ruka!_

_Ruka!_

_Ruka!_

_RUKA!_

_

* * *

_

Me: *Sniff* I actually found this hard to write. I hope that I got them in charecter.

Logan: Hey...

Aki: I...found this quite good.

Me: Really?

Aki: Yes, you tributed a story to a young girl, am I correct?

Logan: Yes, she did.

Aki: Well, I think that was brave.

Logan: Please review.

_**Madeline McCann, daughter of Gerry and Kate McCann, went missing on Thursday 3rd of May 2007. She went missing at approxamitly 21:30, or at least, I think. There have been many reported sightings of the girl, and I hope, that possibly, one of them are true. I have been praying every night that this poor little girl, will be reunited with her parents and siblings. Please, if anybody knows anything, it's not too late to do the right thing. If somebody is keeping her out of love, we will all understand, and we may possibly forgive you. But, remember, it is never too late to do the right thing. There is also evidence that Madeline died in the apartment. I beg to god, that she didn't. I couldn't believe that Gerry and Kate McCann had been suspected, and I hope dearly that they didn' do it. We all hope you are safe and well Maddie, words beyond description of how your parents are feeling right now. Please be well Maddie, we are all rooting for you sweetheart. I hope you are being looked after, and if you were abducted, they are taking care of you.**_

_**The whole world misses you sweetie! We are al waiting and rooting for you to be safe, and come home soon! Honey, please, be safe!  
**_


	20. JackXYusei: Closet XD

Me: The last story was quite sad.

Aki: Your telling me.

Logan: Hey, Bebe?

Me: Yeah?

Logan: Your starting to mature your stories, write?

Aki: Yeah, she is.

Logan: Why not write a yaoi? People like that sort of thing, and it could be a challenge.

Me: I'll get onto it, I don't like writing yaoi stories, but, I will try.

Aki: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. Are you ever going to change your pen name?

* * *

_**~Jacks POV~**_

I would often watch Ruka and Rua. Their relations were good.

But bonds? Pathetic. A king doesn't need bonds! All I need is power!

Friends? I gave that up a life time ago. But, there are somethings I will always regret.

Thats how I used to see things. Now, I know that friends are...kind of, important. I mean, their better than that gay dwarfish clown and robot handed men for company, right?

* * *

I looked up to see Yusei, staring at me.

He could read me like a book.

He knew something was bothering me. After all, we grew up together.

He knew...

How to make me smile.

"Jack, are you ok?" He asked me. I just grunted at him, barley a response.

"Jack..." He whispered. Can he not leave me alone? I just look down, not responding at al|.

I knew Yusei was smiling.

He moved a step closer.

And held out his hand, smiling.

I look up.

I smiled at him too. And I take his hand.

He is my bes-no, a brother. I just hope I don't bend that way.

Nah, I like Carly.

Maybe.

Dang, I wish I had my closet.

I am joking, right?

Yes, of course I am.

I, Jack Atlas, am not gay!

But that closet...

DAMN YOU YUSEI! I KILL YOU!

* * *

~3 days later~

"Who killed kenny?"

* * *

Me: XD.

Logan: Maybe I was wrong about mature.

Aki: XD

Logan: *Sigh*

Me: What?

Logan: You could have developed this.

Aki: XD.

Logan: *Sighs* I know she is not mature enough, but please review. Still, it WAS funny. I think.


	21. YuseiXAki: According to you

Me: Next One-shot.

Logan: AYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAAY!

Aki: Whats up with Logan?

Me: Hmm? Oh, the story that mainly focuses on her is coming off hitus soon.

Aki: Really? You mean Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: Last Shadow Burning?

Logan: YEP!

Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds *Whispers* Hey Aki, you do realize she is only happy because she has a love interest there*

Aki: *Giggles*

Logan: Why you little-

* * *

Aki sat down, tears streaming. Why Divine? Why? She always tried her best! And...he accidently ended up in another girls bed. Then again, he was always being mean to her.

**_According to you,_**  
**_I'm stupid,_**  
**_I'm useless,_**  
**_I can't do anything right,_**

It was so true. He would always shove her around, calling her useless. He would call her stupid when she couldn't get 100% in a school test, even if she got 80%. She wasn't the smartest! But she wasn't thick. She knew...he would betray her someday. But, why did it have to be like this? She began to sing the words a little louder.

**_According to you,_**  
**_I'm difficult,_**  
**_Hard to please,_**  
**_Forever changing my mind,_**  
**_I'm a mess in a dress,_**  
**_Can't show up on time,_**  
**_Even if it would save my life,_**  
**_According to you,_**  
**_According to you,_**

He would never complitment her, and when he rarley did, it was during their time in the bedroom. Oh how...she wishes...to never have been with him, and to somebody she truly cared about...

**_But according to him!_**  
**_I'm beautiful, incredible,_**  
**_He can't get me out of his head!_**  
**_According to him!_**  
**_I'm funny, irresistible,_**  
**_Everything he ever wanted!_**  
**_Everything is opposite,_**  
**_I don't feel like stopping it,_**  
**_So baby tell me what I got to lose,_**  
**_He's into me for everything I'm not,_**  
**_According to you._**

Yusei. He was the only one to come to mind when she sung that verse. He cared for her, and she liked him alot. He called her beautiful, and he was the one who danced with her under the stars. But...Divine was the one who recked it all... those magical moments with him...

**_According to you_**  
**_I'm boring_**  
**_I'm moody_**  
**_You can't take me any place_**

He used to shut her indoors on weekends, whilst he went out. When they did go out, he would separate from her, pretending not to know her. He always called her games boring. She only wanted to bond with him!

**_According to you_**  
**_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away_**  
**_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_**  
**_You're the boy who puts up with it_**  
**_According to you_**  
**_According to you_**

Divine said she wasn't funny, when she tried to tell another joke...he slapped her and told her to shut it. She thought he was the one...but she was mistaken.

**_But according to him_**  
**_I'm beautiful, incredible_**  
**_He can't get me out of his head_**

Jack told her that Yusei liked her, but she shoved it to the back of her mind. She sang the words louder this time. She didn't care if he could hear her. She only wanted Yusei now, Divine wouldn't come in the middle of her life with her friends again.

**_According to him_**  
**_I'm funny, irresistible_**  
**_Everything he ever wanted_**  
**_Everything is opposite_**  
**_I don't feel like stopping it_**  
**_So baby tell me what I got to lose_**  
**_He's into me for everything I'm not_**  
**_According to you_**

Yusei appreciated her. He cared. But, did he love? Aki won't know. She sang the next verse evem louder. She wanted the world to hear her song, or at least, one world...

**_I need to feel appreciated_**  
**_like I'm not hated_**  
**_Oh, no_**  
**_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_**  
**_It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay_**

Aki smiled now, she was singing her heart out. And would not stop. She had let Divine go, through this one song...

**_According to me_**  
**_you're stupid_**  
**_you're useless_**  
**_you can't do anything right_**

That is how she see's Divine now, a stupid, arrogant, man-slut player. She didn't need him anymore. She would get by, on her own.

**_But according to him_**  
**_I'm beautiful, incredible_**  
**_He can't get me out of his head_**

She smiled, and knew...Yusei saw her like that now.

**_According to him_**  
**_I'm funny, irresistible_**  
**_Everything he ever wanted_**  
**_Everything is opposite_**  
**_I don't feel like stopping it_**  
**_Baby tell me what I got to lose_**  
**_He's into me for everything I'm not_**  
**_According to you [you, you]_**  
**_According to you [you, you]_**

She loved Yusei, not Divine. It had been Yusei all along! Why had...she been so blind! She loved Yusei! She was IN-love, with Yusei. And she wanted the whole world to know it.

**_According to you_**  
**_I'm stupid_**  
**_I'm useless_**  
**_I can't do anything right _**

She wasn't going to believe that any more. According to her, he can get stuffed.

"According to me, your my everything." Yusei said, as he hugged her. Aki knew...that accordings...from Divine...didn't matter anymore.

"According to me, I want you to kiss me." Aki said playfully, as Yusei answered her request.

* * *

Me: Wow, my first PROPER song fic!

Logan: !

Aki: She still hasn't calmed down?

Me: No, and she won't for a while 0_0...XP.

Aki: *Sighs* Please review.


	22. DivineXAki: Why?

Me: Ok, next one-shot. I got inspired by...

Logan: Bebe will reveal in the next chapter where she gets most of her idea's from.

Aki: Yay. *Eye's roll*

Logan: Aki-san, can't you ever, EVER be nice?

Aki: Do you actually KNOW what -san on the end of a name MEANS?

Logan:...No...

Me: *Sighs* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

~Aki's POV~

"Divine..." I whispered on the brink of crying. My old mentor had just been eaten by a giant lizard.

I just have to ask one question.

Why?

He was...my almost everything. He lied to me though.

He...killed an innocent boy.

A child.

Why?

He would treat some with kindness, some with respect.

But not the juniors.

Why?

I guess...I still hold those feelings deep in my heart.

I will never be able to let them go.

Why?

He gave me a place to call home for a few years.

He called himself my new family.

Why?

WHy treat me better than the rest?

Was it lust?

Control?

...Love?

"Oh...Divine...I'm so lost..." I whispered again.

"I can help you...again."

* * *

Me: This was to help get over my writers block.

Logan: So...Aki loves Divine?

Aki:...I thought I did.

Me: This isn't the best subject to talk about next to Aki. Give her some space.

Logan: Sheesh.

Aki:...Please review, and I will give you fourty cookies, plus you will get a personal PM with your prize: A Yusei Plushie, An Aki plushie, A (Crash town) Kiryu Plushie, or a Dark Signer Carly Plushie. It's your choice!


	23. RallyXRuka, PattyXRua: Girlfriend

Me: Next one!

Aki: Cool, lets get on with it.

Logan: Why you in such a hurry?

Aki: No reason...

Me: *Snicker* She has a date with Yusei (Finally!)

Logan: FINALLY!

Aki: Remind me to never trust that girl who doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds with a secret again.

_**Ruka Singing.**_

**Patty singing.**

_**(Both singing)**_

* * *

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

It was true, Ruka hated Rally's new girlfriend, Jakie. She was just so...stuck up! Ruka wasn't one to complain, but, she wasn't even allowed to even look at Rally without her being glued to his arm!

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

"Ruka?" Rally said.

"Yeah, Rally?" Ruka asked. He tried to look her in the eyes, but was so nervous, he couldn't. He then ran off, saying never

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_  
_Alright, alright, alright_

Ruka admitted she wasn't ugly anymore. She was addicted to Rally, but...he was addicted to Jackie!

"Rally..."

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_  
_And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_  
_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_

Rally could do so much better than Jackie...maybe her? Jackie deserved the lowest of the dirt pile, and even THEY are better for her.

"What is it Ruka?" Ruka smirked as she got up on stage, and began to sing the rest of the song.

**_And that's what everybody?s talking about  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_**  
**_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_**

Ruka looked at Rally and nobody else. She could tell from the corner of her eye, that Jackie was FURIOUS. She silently laughed as she was begging to make her dream a success.

**_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_**  
**_No way, no way, you know its not a secret_**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_**

She did, and she would show it. Show the world her feelings, or at least, her world...

**_I can see the way__see the way you look at me_**  
**_And even when you look away I know you think of me_**  
**_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_**  
**_And again and again and again_**

She heard from Patty that Rally talked about her sometimes. This made Ruka feel happy, as she took out her pigtails revealing shoulder length hair, that went wild. Rally blushed just looking at her, and Jackie wasn't impressed.

**_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_**  
**_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_**  
**_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_**  
**_And again and again and again_**

"I mean it Rally...never mention Jackie-Chan again." Ruka mouthed, her wild new look still driving Rally crazy, in a good way. He nodded, much to Jackie's distaste.

**_?Cause she's like so whatever_**  
**_And she could do so much better_**  
**_I think we should get together now_**  
**_And that's what everybody's talking about_**

"You could do, so much betta!" She shouted, looking Rally in the eye. Rally blushed again.

**_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_**  
**_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_**

Rua smirked, as he looked at his snobby girlfriend, Olivia. He realized, she had been playing him, and when he looked into Patty's sparkling chocolate eyes, he realized what a mistake he had made.

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Rua looked into Patty's eyes again, and this time, they looked into eachothers.

**_(__O__h, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_**  
**_Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better_**  
**_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_**  
**_Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin!)_**

The two young girls looked at eachother. They would free the boys they loved from the evil clutches of the snobs.

No matter what.

(**_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_**  
**_'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better_**  
**_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_**  
**_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking? )_**

What the hell were they thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

**_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_**  
**_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_**  
**_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_**  
**_No way, no way, no way, no way_**

"NO WAY!" They both shouted, as the audience clapped. Rally went up to Ruka.

"Hi..." Ruka whispered.

"Hey." Rally responded.

An awkard silence fell upon the two youngsters.

"Great performance..." Rally finally spoke up.

"Thanks...did you...umm...know what I was trying to...you know...say?" Ruka stuttered.

Rally nodded. Ruka smiled.

Just as the two leaned closer, Jackie came through the crowd.

"RALLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jackie shouted, make-up begging to peel off. Ruka noticed that she always shouted verbal abuse to Rally.

Payback time.

"Hey, Jackie," Ruka said. Jackie turned her head.

"Take THIS!" Ruka shoved a cream pie with orange sauce right onto her WHITE dress. Ouch.

"Why you little-" She began to run straight for Ruka, as Ruka dodged, Jackie slipped, and fell into the whole table of food. She was covered head to toe in cakes, punch, fruit, cheese...everything.

"THATS IT!" Jackie suddenly grabbed a chain-saw out, and almost started it up, just before a pair of hands shoved her into a portaloo, along with that no good, stuck up, cunt Olivia. The chain-saw fell on to the food-stained floor, as they could hear the sewage of the portaloo going on the stuck up snobs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both screamed, as the entire talent-show audience laughed their heads off.

Ruka turned around to see Rua with Patty. They both high fived.

"Finally! We got the message across! And gave Jackie and Olivia the treatment they deserved! YAY!" Patty screamed, as she took Rua out of the back door. Ruka and Rally followed, as the rest of the crowd cheered them on.

* * *

"I'm going to walk Patty back, ok?" Rua said to his twin. Ruka nodded, her hair still let down. As the blue haired boy walked with the sparkling-eyed girl, Rally went up beside her.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Rally asked. Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"You just want to read my diary, right?" She said. Rally took a step back.

"No...well if your offering...hehe." He chuckled, and so did Ruka.

After she punched him in the stomache.

"Sure, you can walk me back." Ruka said, as a smile shot up on Rally's face.

"O-ok...you got any pain...killers?" He gasped, clutching his stomache, but still smiling.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back, Rua." Patty said, thanking him.

"Heh, no prob!" Rua exclaimed, making Patty laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rua asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you." Rua smirked, and clutched her face softly, making her go red.

"Actually, I have. I just wanted you to ask me. Your cute when you ask things." Patty blushed even more.

The two youngsters brought their faces close together, filling the gap of air which seemed unfillable.

Until there was no more gap.

* * *

"Here you go." Ruka said, handing Rally the pain killers. Rally took one with a sip of water, and breathed a sigh of relife.

"Cheers." Rally said.

Another akward silence fell.

"This isn't all I wanted to get you know." Rally said playfully. Ruka's cheeks tinted pink, as he looked at her, making eye-contact. His eyes made it impossible to break away.

Damn that stupid curse.

"W-hat...wh-what el-else d-did y-oo-you w-want-t t-to g-get?" She asked, trying to break away. Rally didn't say anything other than:

"This."

Rally brought their faces close together, as the gap that was full of air began to close in. Ruka closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was about to happen. As the gap faded and faded, so did their worries. Then, it happned.

Their lips touched.

It was a rush they both had never felt, never experienced before. All their worries washed down the drain, and they felt happy. They felt like a million roses were blossoming. Their wildest dreams coming true. Ruka felt like she was going down a huge slide, a massive helter scelter. Her rush of happiness she wish that could last forever. Rally loved her soft, warm lips on his. It was a miracle. His and Ruka's miracle.

Click!

Rally and Ruka broke apart to see Rua, camera in hand, laughing his head off. Rally glanced at Ruka, whose face was...unrecognizable. It had gone red with pure anger, and he could have sworn he saw steam.

"**RUA!"**

* * *

Me: Wow. That was...good.

Logan: How long did it take you to write this?

Aki: Three days.

Logan: How do you know-

Me: She was their when I typed it.

Logan: How?

Aki: Please review, and you'll get a cookie, and PM by the author, Bebe.

Me: THATS RIGHT!


	24. KiryuXCarly: Lost and Found

Me: I am in such a good mood!

Aki: Why?

Logan: Yeah, why?

Me: It's because I have 27 lovely reviews! I hope I can get too fifty soon...*Dreams of 50 reviews...*

Logan: It will never come true.

Aki: Nope, it never will.

Me: *Fake accent* You just ruined my hopes and dreams. Hmmph!

Aki:...Weirdo.

Logan: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me**_  
_** I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_  
_** I'm not afraid to cry**_  
_** Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**_  
_** There are days**_  
_** Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me**_

"Kiryu...I miss you..." A certain raven haired reporter whispered into the darkness of the night. Even though she didn't remember her time as a dark signer, she somehow remembered him.

And what they had shared.

_** What hurts the most, was being so close**_  
_** And having so much to say**_  
_** And watchin you walk away**_  
_** Never knowing, what could have been**_  
_** And not seein that lovin you**_  
_** Is what I was tryin to do**_

They were so close...both wanted something good...and it got flushed down the toilet.

"Why did I loose you! Kiryu!" She cried out to the silver moon.

She rememberd his kind words.

His advice.

He gave her...sanctuary.

_** It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_  
_** But i'm doin it**_  
_** It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone**___  
_** Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret**_  
_** But I know if I could do it over**_  
_** I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**_

"Kiryu...Jack cannot fill this hole in my heart...I need you..." She whispered, on the verge of crying. Her glasses fell off...as she began to remember the times they shared as dark signers.

Her showing him her deck.

Him telling her stories of the Team Satisfaction times, like the time Crow got his head stuck down a toilet. (A/N: Gawd, Crow!)

Her reading his fortune with her cards.

Both knowing the ones they cared for and loved (A/N: Kiryu would love his team-mates like brothers!), betraying them.

_** What hurts the most, is being so close**_  
_** And having so much to say**_  
_** And watchin you walk away**_  
_** Never knowing, what could have been**_  
_** And not seein that lovin you**_  
_** Is what I was tryin to do**_

"Kiryu...I wanted to see that love in you. The kind you...Where are you?" She spoke to the invisible person again, clutching the one thing she had left of him.

His harmonica. The one he gave her. (I thought it would be good, note, Kiryu bought a new harmonica?)

_** What hurts the most, was being so close**_  
_** And having so much to say**_  
_** And watchin you walk away**_  
_** And never knowing, what could have been**_  
_** And not seein that lovin you**_  
_** Is what I was tryin to do**_

"Is this how it should...end? Kiryu, I've lost you..." Her tears now flew behind her, as the moon reflected her whole figure. She was dressed in a pale white dress, as the wind ever so slightly blew it the fasion how movies tend to do at random moments.

"Now you've found me."

* * *

Me: Not the best, but it was quite cute.

Aki: I guess...

Logan: So...hurt...

Aki: What?

Me: *Chuckles* She's been trying to solve this riddle.

Aki: What riddle?

Logan: GGGGGRRRR! I KILL YOU RIDDLE!

* * *

~Ten days later~

Who killed riddle?

Me: Please review!


	25. MikageXJack: IceCream

Me: Next one-shot...ugh...

Aki: What's up with you?

Me: TOO hot over here in the UK.

Aki: By the way...where is Logan?

Me:...On holiday.

Aki: Where?

Me:...Hawaii.

Aki and Me:...Lucky biatch.

Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

Jack and Mikage waited outside the cafe for Yusei, Crow, Aki, Rua, Ruka and Ushio to arrive. They had both got their first, much to Mikage's pleasure. They both met up, and said their hello's, before both sitting down.

"What the hell is taking Yusei so long! And everybody else!" Jack shouted, banging the table with his fist. Mikage looked at him, and sighed a deep sigh.

"Jack, calm down, it's only been five minutes since we got here." She said quietly. Jack turned, purple irises flaring.

"SO? THATS LONG ENOUGH IN MY BOOK!" Jack screamed, making tho whole cafe's inhabitants stare at him. He was so angry, he didn't get embarrassed, and it took Mikage a while to get him to calm down.

"Jack, should we see if there is any cup ramen?" Jack immediatly calmed down. He nodded, as Mikage made her way to the counter to order the cup ramen for the much happy Jack.

"Excuse me?" Mikage said. The waiter turned around, and looked at her.

"May I order some cup ramen and a cup of coffee please?" She asked. The waiter raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Excusez-moi Madame?_" The waiter asked? Mikage then realized this was a French resturant. She blushed a little, as she tried to recall those long forgotten French lessons.

"Hmm..._Désolé, ce que je peux commander des ramen tasse et une tasse de café s'il vous plaît?" _She asked, hoping she got it right. The waiter nodded, much to her reilife.

After a few moments, the waiter came back again.

_"Je suis terriblement désolé madame, mais je crains que nous avons manqué de café et tasse de ramen, vous et votre mari profiter un peu de glace à la crème à la place?" _She blushed heavily when he said 'husband.' Jack ran up to the waiter, face burning with anger.

"FIRST OF ALL, I HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE WHAT YOUR SAYING OTHER THAN THERE IS NO CUP RAMEN, AND SECOND, WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY!" He raged. Mikage slapped his hand, causing him to sit down, holding his now-sore hand.

"Ouch...," He groaned out of pain. Mikage couldn't resist a small giggle. She then turned her attention back to the waiter.

_"Tout d'abord monsieur, il n'est pas mon mari, tI BU vous présente mes excuses pour son comportement. Et en second lieu, nous aurons une glace à la crème de cerise et une glace à la vanille, s'il vous plaît. Et alors dépêchez-vous." _She said sternly. The waiter nodded, afraid of what she might do if he got another mistake in saying anything bad ot her again.

As Mikage sat down, Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"When did you learn French?" He asked. Mikage looked up in surprise. He had never been very interested in her before, so this was a rare moment that she would cherish.

"Oh, I learned it in school. A long time ago, since I wasn't the best at it." She addmitted. Jack surprased a chuckle.

"But your a nerd at everything. Even mechanics!" He exclaimed. Mikage blushed at the small compliment.

Then, a different waiter came with their ice-creams.

"_Ici sont vos glaces, madame et monsieur. __Un cerisier et une glace à la vanille._" He said, smiling. Mikage smiled back.

"_Merci monsieur. __Je suis très satisfait de l'ordre, ou je serai, une fois que je l'essayer_." She replied.

Jack took the Vanilla whilst Mikage took the Cherry. They both licked their ice-cream with delight.

"Cherry ice-cream? That's new." Jack said, smirking a little. Mikage felt hot with embarrassment.

"Yeah...I guess...but I like it." She whispered.

"You got some on your face." Jack said playfully. Mikage was about to wipe it off, when Jack got his finger and wiped it off her face, making her face feel flush hot.

"Your right, it is nice." Jack said, going a tinsy, winsy, itsy, bitsy, bit pink himself.

Jack then noticed some on her lips. He was really feeling playful now, so he got up, and kissed her lips, licking the cherry off in the process. Mikage was hot with embarrassment, as Jack suddenly saw a flash.

He turned around, excepecting Rua or Crow, but instead, he saw Aki.

"Oh my god Jack! Get a room!" She laughed. Jack and Aki had a sort of brother-sister relationship.

"Yusei! Catch!" Aki through an unexpecting Yusei the camera, and saw a red faced Jack charging after him.

"**Oh SHIT."**

**

* * *

**

~Ten days later.~

The scandal got out, and Yusei was unharmed. Aki however, earned a slap from Mikage.

* * *

Me: I had a craving to do this.

Aki: I just HAD to get slapped. Man, Jack is such a player isn't he?

Charlie: You got that right.

Me: Charlie? What are you doing here?

Charlie: Oh, Logan asked me to fill in for her whilst she was away.

Aki: Kool.

Me: Ok Charlie, do you know what to do?

Charlie: Yes. Please review, and you will get a cookie plus a PM from the author.

Aki: He is hired.

Charlie: Don't worry, Yusei won't get jelous.

Aki:...*Blushes.*

Me: I like him.


	26. YuseiXAki: Bonds Are EverLasting

Me: Is Logan back yet?

Aki: No, not yet.

Charlie: I miss her.

Me: Umm, no offense lover boy, but keep the lovey-dovey attitude out of my stories!

Charlie: *Blushes and looks down.*

Aki: What about you little crush...hmmm?

Me: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Aki: You always crush the fun. Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

~Aki's POV~

I stared in that shop window.

I loved what I saw in there.

It was a small crystal rose hanging on a gold chain. It had the words: Bonds are everlasting. I loved that sentance. It made sence to me. I mean, they are, and they always will be. I was at the mall with Yusei, since we needed some more parts to our D-Wheels. Yliaster are entering the WRGP, so we need some back up. Unfortunatly, put a girl in a shopping mall, and you got cloth trouble. I'm talking about Rina by the way, not me.

Rina went off with Crow earlier. I've grown to respect the girl, but boy she CANNOT duel. No offense, but she SUCKS! She didn't even know you have to DRAW a card first, and you can't attack on the first turn. Man, she has got some learning to do.

"Aki!" I heard Yusei call out my name. I shook my head and threw away my thoughts. Damn me and my girlish wants! I saw Yusei running toward me, he was already half way down the mall!

"Aki, what's wrong?" He asked, not even tired about running nearly five hundred meaters! Man, he has some stamina. I guess that's one of the things I lov- I mean _admire_ about him.

"Nothing, sorry." I said, nervously. Why did I have to be such an idiot?

"Aki, what were you staring at in that window? Is there something you like?" He asked me. Boi, he can read me like a book. I drew a deep breath, then gave out a long sigh.

"Ok, ok. It's the one on the purple cushion." I confessed. He took his glance away from me, and looked at the necklace. I heard him mutter 'Bonds are Everlasting.' I got shivers down my spine when he said that phrase. I knew my bond with him, would be everlasting.

"No wonder. It's quite a cute little thing isn't it?" I blinked at him. Was Yusei, Yusei Fudo, saying that girls jewerly, was _**cute?**_

"Don't be so surprised. No wonder you would like that sort of thing. It's got a rose on it. And you love roses." I went red in embarassement. Of course that is why he said that.

"I couldn't afford it though. Plus, we need to save the money to buy those machine parts. I don't need some...silly little trinket." _That reminds me of our bond._ I added in silently. I could tell Yusei knew I was dissapointed. He nodded, as we went away from the jewelery shop, and into the D-Wheel repair and buy center.

* * *

~3 hours later~

Yusei said he needed some more stuff to buy, so I went to the garage, Zora's place. I called for people, but only Jack was there. Joy. It's not that I don't like Jack. It's just he's like an older brother to me. Spoilt, arrogant, rude, not to mention down right annoying and vain.

"Jack, you want some coffee?" I asked, plastering on a fake smile. He sickly smiled to, politley turning it down. Damn how I hate him.

Nobody else would be coming for a while, so I decided to head back.

I went out of the door, and as I closed it, I began to think of the events in my life.

Me first discovering my powers, and injuring Papa. Me being kept away from other children for being different. My parents sending me to duel academy. Me seriosly hurting a boy, and breaking the wall in one of the buildings, causing me to have no friends. Me running away from duel academy, and running home to my parents, but painfully finding out they were having a better time without me. Me donning the 'Black Rose Witch persona. Divine finding me, and saying he would think for me. Me first seeing Yusei in the Damion area, with Yanagi, Tanner and Rua. Me first participating in the fortune cup, and revealing my true nature to the world. Me dueling Yusei, and begging him to help me. And so much, I cannot recall.

Whilst I was thinking that, I bumped into an old fortune teller tent. I always like places like this, so I decided to be adventurous and take a look inside that tent.

When I went in, I saw a young girl dressed as dark magician girl. They were an exact copy.

"Hello, young Aki Izyoi." How the heck did she know my name!

"Don't worry about me knowing your name, or me knowing that your a signer." Ok, this was really creepying me out.

"Sit down, and I'll tell your future." I did as she commanded.

"Ok...OOOOHHHHH! YOUR GOING TO HAVE...a small trinket from a certain...blue eyed head person? Man, this isn't right...Umm...can you leave while I sort this out? I need to fix this in the duel mon-I mean, repair man!"

I went out of the tent, and began to walk home. That was just TOO weird.

* * *

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" I shouted. I saw my father and mother come down the stairs, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Aki, hello. How was your trip?" My mother asked.

"It was fine, I got a new upgrade." My mother raised an eyebrow, but just said ok and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I'm just doing my homework, ok?" My mother nodded.

"I'm sure Yusei could help you. I mean, that is the reason you go over there sometimes, right?" My father teased. I went bright red. I ran up to my room to hide my blush, and I could hear my father laughing.

As I got my books out of my bag, I noticed a small glint on my bed. I went over to have a look.

On my bed, was three, small crystal red roses on a silver chain. There was like a small crystal ribbon on the bottom, which read: Bonds are Everlasting'. I gasped.

There was also a small note. It read:

_Dear Aki,_

_If this is just a silly trinket, I hope you enjoy it.  
Our bond will be ever lasting. I know it._

_I like you alot Aki. Maybe more than I will ever know.  
Blue eyed head person.  
Yusei Fudo._

* * *

Me: I don't like this story.

Aki: Why?

Charlie: Cuz she thinks it's emty.

Me: Will you shut up! Please review!


	27. YuseiXAkiother couples: Me time HAHA!

Me: Logan's still away.

Charlie: *Talking to Logan on the phone*

Me: I thought I told him only one phone call a day?

Aki: Oh, it's the same phone call.

Me: WHAT! HE HAS BEEN ON THAT PHONE FOR 44 HOURS, 59 MINUTES and 20, no 21 SECONDS!

Charlie: Uh Oh...Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's AAAAHHHH!

Aki: Go through the back, it's quicker.

Me: Give, me, that phone. NOW! *Gets out a random chain-saw.*

Charlie: Holy-

* * *

~Bebe's (yes, I star in this fic!) POV~

"What the hell is taking Ash so long...?" I muttered to myself. Ash was my best friend, and he was taking ages, as pure usual. Me, Ash, Aki, Yusei and the rest of the gang, decided to hit the beach. I met Aki after dueling her, and loosing, in the WRGP. Me, Ash and my friend Kira, were participating in it.

"Bebe, calm down. You know how nice he wants to look for you." Aki snickered, as I gave her the death glare. I love doing that for some odd reason. Aki had this CARAZY idea that we were in love. I mean, what the hell. I'm fifteen for crying out loud! Still...Ash is quite cute...AARRRGG! DAMN YOU AKI!

"Just as Yusei wants to look nice for you, hmmm?" I teased. Aki went hot pink. I knew about her little 'infutation', and we constantly teased eachother. I didn't know much of her when she was in duel academy, in fact, I was one of the ones that distanced myself. I mean, she WAS pretty creepy. I hope she forgives me for that.

Or me+ Angry Aki = X_X. That's got to hurt. EEP!

Anyway, we wer all heading to the...wait, I said that already, didn't I? Anyway, there was this beach party held at the beach this afternoon. Me, Ruka, Patty, Carly, Rina, Misty, Sherry and Aki were ready. What WAS taking the guys so long?

Aki was dressed in a pink bikini, with a rose printed on the skirt thing. Before you ask, I was there when we all went shopping. Joy. Anyway, I have to say, Yusei is going to be GLAD to see her now! And for once, she took that STUPID hair roller out!

Patty bough a blue swimming costume, with two red striped running down the back. Maybe she would impress Rua, you never know, do you?

Misty was gorgeous, as pure usual. She wore a dark purple bikini and her hair ties back, for once. Kiryu would like this for sure! Squeal alert! Oh my god. I sound like a fan girl! Not trying to offend fan girls, of course.

Ruka had her hair down, and wore a black swimmers top with black swimmers shorts. Rally might like her in this! WAHOO! I have had too much caffine today.

Carly had FINALLY agreed to give her contacts a go. She was wearing a sky blue bikini top and swim mini-shorts. Man, if THAT doen't attract Jack, I don't know what will. Then again, he has three fan girls. XD. Wait...what am I talking about again?

Oh yeah! Sherry was wearing an emerald green cozzie. She had her hair cut over the summer, and it looked fab on her. She also had a side fringe put in, and she was also wearing a cherry clip. Bruno is sure going to like seeing her like that! I think I'M hyper now!

And now, for moi. I was wearing a creased, before you ask, it's meant to be creased, black cozzie, with my usual honey brunette hair down with a tiny ponytail at the back. I always liked this hairstyle for some reason.

"Finally! The guys are ready!" I will spare the fan girls the details of what the boys looked like, since we don't want any Yusei fangirls to go crazy.

Everybody was staring at their-wait. Why was Ash staring at me?

"Earth to Ash?" I asked him. He still stared. I HATE people staring at me! That's it.

'THUMP!'

I had just hit Ash over the head with a suitcase. Don't ask me were I get these things. PLEASE.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted.

"You being an idiot." I stated. I love it when I over-rule him.

"I'm going to get you one day. One of these days..." You wish Ash, I've been better than you since the day you were born.

* * *

"Yusei! PUT ME DOWN!" I heard Aki scream. I lifted my sunglasses up, and saw Yusei, with Aki over his shoulder, and her hitting him. Good times, good times.

"No way, your swimming and that's final." He said. Aki rolled her eyes, and sighed in defeat. I decided to jump in the pool after all, since I needed to burn off this heat.

"Yusei...I can't swim." Aki whispered. Yusei blinked, then smiled.

"Then I will teach you." He said. I saw Aki's cheeks tint pink.

"T-thanks..." She said, looking down.

I decided to follow them, as they went behind the rocks, to the warmer parts of the water. There, I saw it. Aki, making Yusei _laugh._

I know she is one of those people that can do this, but still...

* * *

Ugh, I have been here for an HOUR and nothing is happening! I mean, Yusei is basically coaching her! Not helping! Still...if I work some Bebe magic...OH YES!

I got out of my hiding place, and up onto the rock formations...what ever they are called. Then I got a vine, and swung down to where they were.

"YAHOO!" I screamed, as I ended up knocking both Yusei and Aki over. SCORE!

I climbed down from the vine, rope, thing...Anyway! When I went to have a look, and almost had to put y hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing.

Aki, was lying ontop of Yusei, in their _swimwear. _Yusei was flat on his back, whilst Aki had her arms slightly upright on his chest. He legs were slightly bent, and her long hair sprawled out on Yusei's neck. Aki and Yusei were both blinking and breathing heavily, unable to move. Both's face were bright red, and were blushing like crazy. Time for me to swoop in again.

"Will you guys get a room?" I shouted. They both looked up, and saw me, camera in hand. I swear, Aki was going to try and kill me.

They both blushed even harder, and got off of eachothers, trying to shake it off. Unfortunatly for them...I had already done something...that would earn me my free ticket to hell.

"Well well? Won't Jack and the others be pleased about the recent...snaps I took of your little...something?" I saw Aki's face blush shot red even more. Score for me!

"You will die." Uh oh.

* * *

~Three Days later~

Ugh, I am in hospital.

Aki attacked me, then blamed it on a shark! Gawd, when I get out of here I'm gonna...wait. FACEBOOK!

Let the world see the love birds.

Hehehe...

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

Me: I am NOT a mary-sue. I am just me.

Aki:...Remind me to not get on your bad side.

Charlie: *Cannot speak cuz I tied him to a chair XD*

Aki: Please review.


	28. RallyXRuka PattyXRua: Gemstones

Me: Ok, my head hurts right now.

Aki: Why?

Charlie: Is it writers block?

Me: YES!

Aki: Then why are you writing this fic?

Me: I had a sudden flash of inspiration.

Charlie: Bebe don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

"They are beautiful." Ruka said, gazing into a window. Rally stopped, and walked back up to her, curious of what she was looking at, and what she was talking about.

"What is?" Rally asked. Ruka turned around, and went a little red, now aware that she was talking to herself a little too loud, loud enough for the whole mall to hear.

"Ohh...nothing!" Ruka said, embarrassed. Rally raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked. Ruka sighed.

"Ok, ok. Look, those gemstones, on that necklace." Rally tore his gaze from the golden eyed duelist and looked at the small gemstones that were held on the silver chain..

It was quite odd, they were all different colours. One was orange with white swirls. One was dark purple with light purple swishes. A few were crystal clear, or light pink, a couple were green with white speckles, one was ocean blue with purple speckes, one was red with brown stripes, and a few other mix and match colours. They all clashed, but not horribly.

"Quite a looker huh?" Rally said. Ruka nodded, then smiled.

"Anyway, we should get going, we promised to meet Rua and Patty in the food court fifteen minutes ago, and you know what Rua gets like when denied food." A sudden image of Rua turning into a food-hungry ogre suddenly appeared in Rally's mind. He chuckled.

"Ok, let's go." The two youngsters ran off toward the food court.

* * *

"Where are they!" A certain turquoise-haired male questioned, as he paced up and down impatienly. A certain chocolate eyed female just watched the impatient youngster pace up and down uselessly.

"Calm down Rua, it's only been fifteen minutes." She said calmy. Rua stopped and looked at her.

"THATS LONG ENOUGH!" Rua shouted. Patty sweatdropped, as the whole food court stared at the two.

"Umm...sorry!" Rua blurted out, as Patty face palmed her face in utter embarrassment.

"It's ok, but I have to admit, they are taking their time aren't they?" Patty said, in an attempt to calm Rua down. Rua nodded. Then, his face went white.

"What if..." Rua whispered.

"They wouldn't..." Patty said, realizing what Rua meant.

"Rally! Stop it! Your going to fast!" They heard Ruka say from behind the food court, near the arcade. Both of their faces went white.

"No! It's fun to go fast! And this is hard!" Rally shouted, making Rua panicky.

"Rally! Stop! It's (Note, Rua thought Ruka said 'I'm) not ready!" Ruka said a little louder. Patty went whiter and whiter.

"No! Stop being so boring and keep up!" He shouted. Rua finally couldn't take anymore. He ran to the arcade, whilst holding a very pale-faced Patty's hand, as he rushed through the crowd.

"RALLY! STOP TRYING TO GET HARD ON MY SISTER!" Rua shouted to the brown haired boy.

Rally turned around. They were both on a paired D-Wheel racing game. Patty went flush red in embarrassment as the whole food court AND arcade looked at the four youngsters.

"WHAT? I WAS ONLY RACING HER!" Rally said in his defense. Ruka just sighed, as she face palmed her forehead, embarrassed by her brothers concerning outburst. What DID go on in that boys mind? He's been around Jack too much.

"Come on...lets just get out of here." Ruka said, as she dragged the three twelve year olds.

* * *

The journey away from the mall was silent. Rally needed to go to the bathroom, so the three of them waited outside of the mall, near the giant ice-cream cone.

"Umm...sorry about today..." Rua spoke up, surprising Ruka and Patty. He didn't normally apologize for his outbursts, he just blamed it on the 'outburst fairy.'

"Well you should be." Ruka muttered. It would take her weeks to be able to go back and show her face in that arcade again.

"Look, I am really sorry, but it sounded what you guys were saying just sounded so...wrong." Rua addmitted, guilt in his voice. Ruka's scowl faded into a slightly small curved smile. She sighed.

"It's ok. Your my brother, you supposed to be like that." She said, surprassing a chuckle. Rua smiled, as did Patty.

"I was only trying to protect you. No guys getting filthy with my sister yet!" He exclaimed, making the two girls laugh.

Rally finally came out, hiding something in his hand.

"Sorry guys, I have to go the long way. Martha needs some assistance. Apparently the..No...I can't say it!" Rally said. The three of them understood.

After the whole 'dark signer' fiasco, Martha had offered Rally to come live with her, as long as he did some work. That's why he wasn't allowed out as much as the others, but they understood.

"Ok Rally, see you tommorow." The three of them said, as Rally ran and waved them goodbye.

* * *

"Bye Patty!" The twins shouted, as they dropped Patty off at her house.

"Bye Rua! Bye Ruka! See you at duel academy tommorow!" She replied, before running down the grassy path, opening the wooden front gate, and going through her trade-mark yellow door with the number '13' on it.

The two of them waved until Patty closed the door, and then continued onward to their house.

"I am really sorry about today." Rua said to a normally silent Ruka. She smiled.

"Don't sweat it. You were just worried, right?" She asked.

"Right." He replied.

"I would probably do the same you know." She admitted.

This suprised Rua. Normally she wouldn't care what he did, unless it put his life on the line, of course. He smiled, as he quickly messed up her hair.

"Rua! Get back here!" She shouted, whilst laughing.

"Nuh-uh!" He cheekily replied, dashing away from her. She quickly caught up with him, and messed his hair up even more.

"Yeah-huh!" She said after messing up his hair.

They did that all the way home.

* * *

The two very messy haired twins finally got through the door of their house, exausted. That was the most fun they had with eachother in a long time. Since becoming part of Team 5d's pit crew, they hardly had anytime for fun anymore.

"I'm going to have a shower, kay?" Rua asked. Ruka nodded.

"Go right ahead. When was the last time you showered anyway?" Ruka asked. Rua scowled.

"Last week!" He lied. They both just laughed, as Rua went for a shower.

Ruka yawned as she entered her bedroom. She stretched her arms, as she flung herself on the bed, dumping her school bag/rucksack onto the cream carpeted floor.

For a while, she just stared up at the ceiling. She made out different patterns, just something she did when she was bored. She laughed to herself again as she thought of the many playful fights she had with Rua- most of them she had won. She smiled, thinking of her so sweet victorys over the male race.

She flung her arm out to reach for her pillow, when her arm made contact with something sharp. It felt like the corner of a box that was hidden behind her pillow. She sat up, and picked it up.

It was a small white box with a red and blue ribbon. The ribbon looked like it had been rushed, but still had alot of effort put into it. Ruka assumed it was for her, since it was in her room, on her bed, and Rua HATES ribbons.

She carefully untied the ribbon, and placed in a small box for safe keeping. She then slowly lifted the lid, and she gasped at the contenents of the small, white box.

It was a silver chain, with small gemstones on it. One was orange with white swirls. One was dark purple with light purple swishes. A few were crystal clear, or light pink, a couple were green with white speckles, one was ocean blue with purple speckes, one was red with brown stripes, and a few other mix and match colours. They all clashed, but not horribly.

Only one person had seen her admiring that necklac.e...but he didn't have the money...did he? She then noticed a small, white, folded up piece of paper fall out. She picked it up, and read it. It said:

_Dear Ruka._

_Hope you like this! I'm sorry if I messed up our...date.  
Hope this makes up for it!_

_Rally.  
P.S Don't worry, I didn't look in your underwear draw.  
Only Rua does that!_

Ruka smiled, as that single gemstone necklace, would be the begining of a B-E-A-UUTIFUL relashonship.

* * *

Me: Ok, done!

Charlie: Cool.

Aki: Please review. This ending was short wasn't it?

Me: Yeah. Bye!


	29. Please Read

_**Hi everybody, Bebe here.**_

**_I'm not going to be updating for a few days, maybe even a week. My life has been absolutley crap at the moment, and I just don't have the strength to write. I know what your thinking 'what type of saddo writes about personal problems in a public story. To be honest, I don't blame you. My life is just horrible this week. _**

**_My friends keep argueing, I'm getting bullied, my best friends dad has been arrested, it's just the worst. I promise I will try to update soon, but I just don't have the motivation to write. _**

**_I am very sorry. _**

**_Please forgive me,_**

**_LoganTheJetPyschicDuelist, or Bebe, signing out for a few days. I promise I will try to update, as soon as I get myself sorted. Here is a cookie..._**


	30. RuaXRuka: Dying Wish

Me: I AM BACK PEOPLE!

Aki: Great...

Charlie: Just when we were getting some piece and quiet as well...

Me: Watch it you two.

Aki: What were you doing?

Me: Hmm? Oh, I had personal stuff to sort out, and I found a GREAT anime!

Charlie: What anime?

Me: InuYasha!

Aki: Hmm...I have heard of that from somewhere.

Charlie: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

_***~Ruka's POV~***_

Rua...I'm not coming back this time.

My time has come to say goodbye.

My mangled body is lying against this rock...I can't breath.

I told you not to follow.

Thank-you for being true to your word.

The battle was too tough even for Yusei,

And you know I had to go.

You wanted to protect me,

But...

I wanted you to stay safe.

The battle with Yliaster is finally over,

You and the others may live in piece.

I mean...kids die all the time, right?

I'm not the first, but...

I know I won't be the last.

Rua, so,ebody had to die.

That somebody was me.

Please, Rua.

I ask you one thing.

Everytime you see a waterfall,

Please remember my name.

My blood is now a red stream, purifying the damaged world.

My spirit will watch over you.

Please Rua, don't be sad.

I know your holding me in your arms,

Being regretful.

The only thing I can say to you is:

I love you, please remember me.

Don't forget me, Onee-Chan.

I love you, my dear brother.

Make my dreams your own,

And purify this world!

* * *

_***~Rua's POV~**_*

Ruka...

I will always remember you.

I won't forget you!

But...your my little sis!

Now who am I going to annoy?

Now who am I going to go to for advice?

Who will I...cry to?

Ruka...you told me not to follow you.

I wanted to but...

You promised me that you would be ok!

Damn you Ruka!

You lied to me!

But...your here now, lying in my arms,

Dripping in blood, drops splashed all over the ground.

My salty tears, and your red blood, are mixing.

I wish I could be in you place!

Ruka!

Don't leave me!

You then said to me:

_**I love you, please remember me.**_

_**Don't forget me, Onee-Chan.**_

_**I love you, my dear brother.**_

_**Make my dreams your own,**_

_**And purify this world!**_

I promise you Ruka...

I will never forget you,

And I will fufull your dying wish!

* * *

_***~Ten years later~***_

Oh god...My wife Patty is giving birth right now! What am I going to do! Dammit!

Gotta get there...gotta get there...

"RUA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Man, those mood swings just get worse!

Ugh...even if I am twenty two...I still can't stand the sight of blood. Maybe it's a phobia or something.

By the way, here is what happned ten years after that...inccedent.

Aki and Yusei finally got married, and had a child named Yuki, and Jack and Carly got married, and had two children name Viola and Daniel. Carly's expecting their third soon. I got married to Patty a year ago, after realizing I had feelings for her. Bruno went to America with Sherry, to study, or possibly date.

"!" Patty screamed. She's giving birth!

"Waaa!" This, is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She's...like Ruka. Golden eyed.

"What should we call her?" Patty asked me. I thought for a minute.

"Luna. Luna Ruka." I said. Patty's eyes went sympathetic, then smiled.

Ruka, I still haven't forgotten.

* * *

Me: I hate this story.

Charlie: It was sad.

Aki: Please review.


	31. SherryXCrow: Promise

Me: Hello people!

Logan: I AM BACK!

Aki and Me: *Groan*

Logan: What?

Aki: Nothing...

Me: Ok, everybody I won't be updating very regularly, as I don't have that much access to a computer anymore.

Aki: Ok.

Logan: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

_***~Crow's POV:~***_

It's been three days since Sherry dissapeared.

She just texted and...left.

Where is she?

Sherry, you just said:

_**I am so sorry.**_

WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MEAN!

Sherry, you baka.

Where are you?

What the hell did you do wrong?

And I was just about to admit my...

My feelings.

Sherry...I think you were my true love...

After all, only love can recognize those un-noticable things you do right?

Like the way your right eye twitches when somebody touches your left elbow.

Like the way you always smell the right side of a flower.

Like the way you always leave the right side of your fringe down, and never cut it.

Like the way you always breaK eye contact when confronted about your past.

Like the way...you get it.

I noticed those things about you Sherry.

Now I wonder...

Where ever you are...

Do you miss me?

* * *

_***~Sherry's POV~***_

Crow.

I am sorry I left.

I am not one to dwell on the past but...

You were the one reason that kept me going back.

You helped me up when I fell.

You always cross your arms behind your head when walking casually.

But...

I had to leave.

That man that killed my father...

He was coming.

SO I had to throw him off the scent.

Crow...I couldn't let them hurt you.

So I left.

You will always be with me.

I promise.

* * *

_**~? POV(It could be Sherry or Crow)~**_

I promise.

I will always keep you in my heart...

And never let you go.

* * *

Me: Ok, I am not a fan of this paring.

Aki: Why?

Logan: Cuz she likes BrunoXSherry. Or she is crushing on Crow.

Me: 0_0 HELL NO! I mean he is cute, but I like another anime charecter!

Aki: Who?

Me: Isn't it obvious?

Logan and Aki: NO!

Me: JESSE! (Or Johan :)

Aki and Logan: Who?

Me: Never mind...please review.


	32. UshioXMikageXJack: Groping!

Me: Ok, I decided to do this one.

Aki: Wheres it based off?

Logan: *Snickering*

Me: I know. It's a scene off of InuYasha!

Aki: Why do I get a bad feeling about this...

Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, or this scene off of InuYasha.

* * *

Charecter Descriptions:

Ushio: Like Miroku, a pervert.

Mikage: Like Kagome, scared of Miroku.

Jack: Like InuYasha, both are jealous and have a short temper!

* * *

"Dear Mikage, are you troubled by me constantly being targeted by ghost?" Ushio said, gripping Mikage's hands in his.

"Umm...sort of." She replied back, a sweat drop going down the back of her head.

"Then do me this good favour will you?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"I wish for you to bear me a son." Mikage's face suddenly went chibi.

"Hicc-a?" She said, barely breathing on her words.

Jack turned around, eyebrow twitching in jealousy.

"And...why would I do that?" Mikage asked.

"If for some un-explainable reason I should fail to destroy ghost and protect the people of Neo Domino, I shall like my son to proceed with the family-blood line mission." Ushio sighed, as he pulled Mikage in closer with his arm.

"Hands off mall cop, your only mission is guarding candles!" Jack said, pulling Mikage off of Ushio. Mikage looked at Jack with loving, but confused eyes.

"I'm an officer not a mall cop." Ushio stated.

"Don't EVER consider laying a hand on Mikage again, got that?" Jack said, frowning.

"Jack..." Mikage said, still staring at him.

"Oh I beg your pardon. I thought you no more than her boss. But...apperantly you are in-love with Mikage." Jack's eyes went embarrassed as his face shot red.

"Uh..."

"My...this is awkard." Ushio said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aye...you-you got it all wrong! She's just a...maid!" Mikage turned annoyed in an instant.

"Is that all I am to you! Oh how could I forget, you have a thing for raised from the dead but turned into an evil dark signer that is still a geek girls!" Mikage said, walking away and crossing her arms.

"Hmm?" Jack and Ushio mumbled at the same time.

"Who should I help out? Ushio is alot nicer than Jack." Jack got annoyed.

"You wouldn't dare betray me!" Jack shouted.

"You can't really blame her. You could treat her more kindly." Ushio said to Jack. The blonde haired man got annoyed, as the camera zooms to Rua and Ruka.

"Hah, what do you know!" Jack's voice could be heard.

"Well...so much for coming to a peaceful solution," Ruka sighed.

"I never wanna grow up." Rua said, shaking his head."

"Yes! Exactly! Being more gentle!" Mikage shouted.

"Like this..." Ushio said, groping Mikage.

"Ahh! Get your hands off me!" She squealed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Jack shouted, as the screen fades to black.

* * *

Me: Ok, I had a craving to write this.

Aki: XD Ushio is a pervert!

Logan: So...who is InuYasha?

Me: Hmm? Oh, he's a guy with dog ears!

Aki: Sounds creepy...

Me: But he's funny as hell!

Logan: Please review!


	33. MistyXCrow: Tabby

Me: Agh! Sorry I haven't been updating!

Aki: Why haven't you?

Logan: It's the holidays over there.

Aki: REALLY?

Me: Yeah! Finally! No friggin Olivia...

Logan: Who?

Aki: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

~Crow's POV~

_**Dear Journal.**_

I cannot believe it.

Misty, Misty Lola, said YES!

Ohh...I should explain. Why the heck am I even keeping a journal anyway? I don't no.

ANYWAY, I guess I have been crushing on Misty for a while. Not just because sh'e pretty, or that she is famous and pratically everybody know's her face around the world.

No, it's her _personality._

She's really kind! She's trying to repay her days as a dark signer by dedicating half of her wages to help the orphans od sattellite! See? She is kind! One of the nicest celebrities I have ever met...aside Yusei of course.

I mean, she doesn't pose for magazines, or post her life story in them to win a battle with her ex (A/N: I bet you know who I'm talking about), or get stick thin to keep the media's attention.

No, she does it, because she _cares._

She loves their smiles, and loves hearing, oe listening would make better sense, to their laughter.

That's pretty cool.

That is what I admire about her.

She doesn't abuse the power she has. She does something with it. (A/N: I admire that to!)

Anyway, back to the story. She comes over to Martha's every other Sunday, to help around the house, helping with homework, that sort of thing. And I go there every other Sunday as well, to visit the orphans, who still call me 'Big Bro Crow.'

We sometimes talk. I know about...the story with Toby. Divine is a cruel bastard. He did that to her, and drove her to almost un-breakable insanity. I will never forgive him for almost breaking her.

She doesn't really remember much about the dark-signer fiasco, but she knows she did something wrong. And I listen to her everyword.

Ok, then I asked her out on a date. And...

SHE SAID YES! WAHOOO!

Oh gawd.

I sound like a fangirl!

Anyway, got to go, the date is in an hour!

_Crow._

_

* * *

_

~10 years later~

_Birth Cetificate:_

_Name: Tabby Hogan._

_Gender: Female_

_Weight: 9 pounds (Ok, I'm not to good with measurements)  
_

_Birthday: 14th June 2060_

_Birthplace: Domino Corp Hospital_

_Ward: K9 (A/N: Sound familiar?)_

_Parents:_

_Father: Crow Hogan._

_Mother: Misty Hogan._

_

* * *

_

Me: Wow...Crow had a kid.

Aki: 2060?

Logan: She thought that the eyar all that happened was 2050, so ten years later...

Me: And if anybody didn't notice, Tabby was named after Toby. How sweet :).

Aki: *Dreaming*

Logan: *Whispers* She's wondering what offspring her and Yusei will make *Giggles*

Me: *Giggles*

Aki: WHY YOU-

Me: Please review!


	34. AkiXYusei: Song Of The Heart

Me: Ok, next one-shot!

Aki: Isn't this one a request?

Loga: Request?

Me: Yes, it is. And for requests, I take one from the 50th reviewe (AkiXYusei, this is for you!) and the 100th reviewer!

Logan: Oohh...

Aki: Bebe doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

~Yusei's POV~

Music.

It unites the soul. It strengthns nature.

Like Aki's voice.

Her voice...it's like an angel's voice to me.

So soothing.

So delicate.

She always says she is bad at singing...but she is amazing.

I guess...she should really consider doing something with her voice.

Like tonight.

All of Team 5d's, plus some of our other friends, have been invited to a party for the WRGP.

I hope she gets to sing then.

* * *

~Normal POV~

All of Team 5d's, had been invited to a party for the WRGP, along with Bebe's team (A/N: Yes, I AM IN THIS FIC! WAHOO!), Logan's team (OC/N: So am I!) and the Duel academy students. There was singing, dancing, and of course, food.

"Wow...!" Rua exclaimed, looking at the masses of free food before him. He gawked at the sight, along with Crow.

"Is all of this free?" Crow asked, still eyeing the food. Rina sighed. She and Crow were still going out, but she would never understand Crow's likeness to every type of food. She only liked Mexican (A/N: Yuk! No offense to people who like Mexican!) and Italian (A/N: Now we are talking!).

"Crow, yes it is free. But you dare embarrass me, and these nails will be broken into your face." Rina said, with a menacing tone. Crow gulped, as the rest of them laughed, at the thought of Crow being manipulated by a girl came into mind.

Rua began attacking the food, whilst the rest of Team 5d's and their friends chatted away. Rua was then distracted by the sight of Patty in a dress, she then noticed him looking at her and winked, making Rua flush red.

"Somebodies got a crush!" Bebe teased, making Rua yelp in surprise.

"BEBE!" Rua shouted, making the whole of the crowd look at him. Bebe sweatdropped.

"What!" She said, as the rest of the people gulped and went back to...what ever they were doing before Rua got scared by Bebe.

Bebe then went up to Logan, who was chatting to Charlie. They were both good friends, and loved to torture Jack. Though they got on eachothers nerves sometimes.

"Hey Icy!" Bebe said, calling Logan by her nick-name. Logan smiled.

"Heya Bubbles!" Logan replied, calling Bebe by her nick-name. (A/N: YES, that can be my nickname sometimes!)

Charlie noticed he wasn't in this conversation, and went to talk to a female member of Team Valentine. She was quite pretty, she was in a tight pink moto-bike suit, with attached pink boots. She had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She seemed to be flirting with Charlie, which made Logan, very, VERY jealous.

"Ooh, somebody is jealous!" Bebe teased. Logan went flush red, but couldn't come back with an answer, since Bebe didn't have a crush on anybody.

"Shut up." Logan said, shoving Bebe off. Bebe smiled. She then glanced over at Aki, who was talking to Yusei.

"ARGH!" She sighed, Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Look at them! They are in-love! But there too stupid to admit it! Doesn't it drive you CA-RAZY!" She snapped. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Logan asked. Bebe thought. Her evil mind hadn't come up with any plans latley, she was too focused on the WRGP with her friends Ash and LeKoshi.

"Hmm," She murmered.

A light-bulb suddenly came out of no-where ontop of her head.

"GOT IT!" The inhabitants of the rooms looked at her oddly. She scratched the back of her head.

"Ahem, anyway, Aki likes to sing...right?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah...so?" Logan answered back.

"Well...what if Aki sang her feelings to him? And he realized it?" Logan's faced beamed.

"For once, that is a great idea." She said, smirking.

"Yeah, I know! Wait...FOR ONCE?" She ,exclaimed again. Logan sighed, face-palmed, and pointed to the crowd who were looking at them oddly again.

"Uhh...sorry!" Bebe said, sweatdropping. She began to search through some songs on her iPod, and then found the perfect one.

"Look! The perfect song! Could this be love that I feel!" Bebe exclaimed, a little quieter this time. Logan's face shot up.

"Perfect! Ok, I'll just go talk with the song director and the DJ...be back in a mo!" Logan went off, leaving Logan to do the rest of the work.

Suddenly, the whole room went back, and two white spot-lights came out of no-where.

"Why did the lights go out?" Aki asked Yusei.

"Beats me," He replied.

"Hello participants of the WRGP!" A DJ's voice boomed.

"Now, to spice up the entertainment, we will pick one random person to come up and sing for us!" Everybody suddenly started whispering to eachother.

"What?"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry!"

Logan then came out, symboling a thumbs up to Bebe. Bebe did it back, smiling. Her plan was going perfectly.

"Ok! The person issssssssssssssssssssssssssss...the lovely, the elegant, Aki Izoyoi!" The DJ shouted. Aki gasped.

"What? Me? Wait...I!" She stuttered. She then glared at Bebe and Logan, who were trying to look as innoccent as possible.

"Go on Aki, you'll be fine." Yusei encouraged. Aki nodded, somewhat half-heartly. He gave her a reassuring smile, as she made her way toward the stage.

"Ok Miss Aki! The song you will be singing is..." He began, before Aki inturrupted him.

"Wait, I don't get to choose?" She asked. The DJ sweatdropped, and looked a little nervous.

"Sorry, the...boss won't allow it." He said, glancing over at Logan and Bebe. Aki sighed, defeated.

"Alright, but it better not be barbie." She said.

"The song is...Could This Be Love That I Feel!" He exclaimed. Aki started to get suspicious. She knew this song TOO well, and...

They are so dead.

Aki drew a deep breath, as she held the micro-phone up to her. She eyed Yusei, who gave her a thumbs up. Now she knew what was going on. Logan and Bebe...she knew their plan. And she was going to stick to it.

_**'Woke up this morning,**_  
_**Just sat in my bed,**_  
_**8 a.m first thing in my head,**_  
_**Is a certain someone,**_  
_**Who's always on my mind,**_

This was quite familiar to Aki. Every morning, the first person to flash into her mind was Yusei. She had developed a crush on him over time, I mean, who wouldn't?

_**He treats me like a lady in every way,**_  
_**He smile, it warms me throughout the day,**_  
_**Should I tell him I love you,**_  
_**Wish I knew what to say**_

He treated her so fairly...so considerate. She looked at him, and him only. He began to blush a little, as he felt like they were the only two in the room.

_**Could this be love that I feel,**_  
_**So strong, so deep and so real,**_  
_**If I lost you would I ever heal,**_  
_**Could this be love that I feel?**_

She wasn't sure if it WAS love, but she definatly felt something toward him. It was so strong, and so deep, was it real? And if she did loose him, se probably wouldn't heal, as he was her best friend...maybe even more...

_**The way he looks,**_  
_**So deep in my eyes,**_  
_**Our hearts are so warm,**_  
_**I just wanna cry,**_

His gorgeous eyes shimmered everyday, and it did make her want to cry. They were doing it again now, those starlit eyes, gazing up at her, so mysterious, yet so simple...they were almost...hypnotic._**  
**_  
_**Then he's so hardworking,**_  
_**He wants to be someone.**_  
_**Should I tell him that I love you,**_  
_**What if he doesn't say it too,**_  
_**I'm getting so nervous,**_  
_**What should I do**_

He is so hardworking, he wants to be somebody. He wants to help the children and orphans of sattellite. He wants to save the world. She had wanted to tell him how she felt...but...

_**Could this be love that I feel,**_  
_**So strong, so deep and so real,**_  
_**If I lost you would I ever heal,**_  
_**Could this be love that I feel?**_

She did love him, and through this song, he was starting to realize...he loved her too. It was real, and so strong, unbreakable.

_**Will it be my turn,**_  
_**Two hearts beating together as one  
**__**No more loneliness,**_  
_**Only love, laughter and fun**_

He promised her...after the dark signer's were defeated, he would help her to smile again...to laugh again...to have fun again, and be friends with everybody..

_**Could this be love that I feel,**_  
_**So strong, so deep and so real,**_  
_**If I lost you, would I ever heal,**_  
_**Could this be love that I feel?**_

Was it love? Or a pitiful fantasy?

_**Could this be love that I feel?...**_

Yes. It was love that she felt.

"Give it up...for Aki Izoyoi! The future Rhiannah!" Aki blushed at that compliment, but bowed none the less.

She ran up to Yusei, who quickly friend-hugged her.

"Aki...that was amazing! Seriously!" He said, and she blushed even more.

"Really? Your not just feeling sorry for me?" She asked. Yusei was shocked at her statement.

"Are you kidding me? I would pay you all of our funds just to hear you again...did I just say that out loud?" He said, sheepishly, cheeks tinting red. Aki was more shocked than him.

"I was that good?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..." He said, still not able to look her in the eye. Aki smiled.

"I'd like to hear your voice too..." She whispered. He looked up, and saw she was smiling.

Bebe and Logan were getting fed up. They both huffed and crossed their arms, before Bebe went up to the still oblivious couple.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She shouted, faces turning again. She turned to them.

"YEAH! YOU STARE AT THE SHOUTING FREAK SHOW OF A GIRL! YUSEI! ARE YOU FLIPPING BLIND! SHE WAS SINGING THAT GOD DAMN SONG FOR YOU! YES! YOU MISTER! STOP BEING SO BLOODY OBLIVIOUS AND KISS HER FOR GOD SAKE BEFORE I MAKE YOU DO IT AT KNIFE POINT!" She shouted. Yusei stared at her, then turned to Aki, who was as red as a tomatoe.

"You...were singing that song...for me?" He asked slowly. Aki, refusing to meet him in the eye, nodded.

"Whoa." Was all he said. Aki, embarassed, ran out of the room.

"Aki!" He said, trying to stop her. Logan pushed him a little.

"Don't be an idiot, go after her! Tell her how you feel!" She encouraged. Yusei blushed, but nodded, as the cheers of the crowd encouraged him.

* * *

Aki sat crying on a bench, still embarrassed. Yusei looked for her, then heard her singing a little more again.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_  
_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_  
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_  
_**Don't know why I do**_

"Aki?" Yusei whisped. Aki gasped, then looked up. She then huffed, and turned away.

"What do you want? You said all you wanted to say right? Whoa. That's all you could say." Yusei looked at her, begging to feel guilty about what he had said to her.

"You didn't even bother responding to my feelings properly. I bet all you care about is-" She was cut short by Yusei placing a finger to her lips, as she went a little pink.

"You." He stated, getting a little uncomfortable. Aki's eyes widened, as Yusei removed his finger from her lips. The two looked away from eachother, only to look into eachothers eyes again.

"So...that mean...that you..." Aki began. Yusei nodded.

Behind a bush, Logan and Bebe were wathcing with anticipatian. They had waited for this moment for a long time, and would use brute force if they had to.

The two teens stood up, as Yusei wiped away the last of Aki's tears. She smiled, as the two of them moved closer together, the gap inbetween them filling up by the second.

Until there was no more gap.

Logan and Bebe sqealed as they high fived, leaving the couple to that special first kiss that should only be shared by them. That moment should be private, and the two teens realized that.

It didn't stop them from future black-mail pictures though.

* * *

Me: Wow, that was long.

Logan: Got tht right sista!

Me and Logan: *HighFives!*

Aki: Baka's.

Logan: Hey!

Me: Please review!


	35. AkiXYusei: The Rose's guiding Light

Me: Ok, next random couple one shot thingys!

Aki: Why so happy?

Logan: She changed her pen name.

Aki: What to?

Me: BebePanda401!

Aki: That's...unique.

Me: I know! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

_**She was like a rose,  
Beautiful but deadly.  
Her looks lovely to the naked eye,  
Her thorns sharp to the flesh.**_

**_He was like a shooting star,  
Originated from a rock.  
Like a leading light from which,  
People who could wish on him._**

**_So what would happen if they were to meet?  
Would the star lead the rose to new light?  
Or would the thorns pierce him trying?  
Would the rose like a leading star?_**

**_Not at first.  
The rose's thorns grew out of contol.  
Hurting many other fragile flowers,  
Bestowing the angry colour red._**

**_The shooting star tried to help,  
At first he did not succed but,  
Second time he made a difference,  
Which opened up a new garden to the rose._**

**_Confused for the first time,  
Thinking the rose grew alone,  
The rose realized, it had it's garden all along,  
It was just too dark to see._**

**_And the third time was the charm for the rose,  
As her shooting star rescued her from the darkness,  
And made her thorns weaken,  
To join forces with the Gemini, the Feather and the King._**

**_So you see, if the rose was always alone,  
She could always get mended.  
It just took one small shooting star,  
To guide her home._**

* * *

Me: No!

Aki: What?

Me: My computer broke down yesterday!

Logan: WHAT!

Me: I lost the triquel to 'Secrets!' And the next chapter to 'Last Shadow Burning!' They took weeks to write!

Logan and Aki: OMG.

Me: Please review! Whilst I go try to stop myself from banging my head against a wall.


	36. RuaXJack: Admiration

Me: *Yawn*

Aki: What's up?

Me: Sorry...I am so tired...

Logan: What time is it over there?

Me:...Midnight.

Logan and Aki: Get to bed.

Me: Not yet! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

~Rua's POV~

I still admire Jack.

He has a burning soul!

How cool is that!

Even if he is number 2!

He is still the one I admire!

He's...protected Ruka...

And he looks after kids...

He's a great duelost...

And he can make grete ramen!

I mean,, what guy can cook ramen?

RAMEN!

Him and Red Demon's Dragon...

Swirving round the race-track on the wheell of fortune...

He still is the king.

Yusei may have won against him...

But he taught Yusei an important lesson the day Jack beat him.

Believe in the power of your cards.

That's what I am going to do too!

I will show Jack I can be good!

I'll show everybody!

* * *

Me: Thos was quick, sorry if I am not making any sense...

Logan: You have grammical errors, go to bed.

Aki: We will watch the studio. Actualli, I am going home.

Logan: Me too. See you guys tommorow.

Me: I am going too. bye guys, leave your revies at the bottom please. Thank0you


	37. CarlyXJack: Eternal Snow

Me: Next one-shot! Sorry if I haven't updated in so long!

Logan: For crying out loud...

Aki: Keep it up...

Me: Well sorry! I have been busy you know! I DO have a life!

Aki and Logan: You. Have. A. LIFE? Major plot twist!

Me: WHAT! I DON'T SPEND ALL THE TIME ON THE COMPUTER YOU KNOW!

Logan: Seems like it.

Me: AAGGHH!

Aki: *Chuckles* Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, or Eternal Snow.

* * *

_*~Carly's POV~*_

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_  
_Will the feeling do nothing but swell,_  
_Or will you notice it._"Jack...I am falling, falling in love with you, do you notice me? Do you understand me?" Carly whispered, to the invisible Jack, as the moonlit breeze ever so slightly brushed her fair black hair forward.

_Even though i've never said anything?_  
_Like snow, but quietly it continues to pile up._

"My feelings...they are getting to strong to be kept hidden, can I trust you with them, Jack?" She whispered again, as she took a step forward, and leant on the balcony railings, letting the scent of the night fill the night, as the aroma made her feel at ease with the world, temporarily.

_Chorus:_  
_Hold me tight if I think like this i didn't want to know.  
__What it was like to fall in love with someone._  
_I love you, my tears won't stop therefore,_  
_I should be free of you!_

"Jack...I don't want to feel like this! But...if you do feel the same...hold me tight, and never let me go!" She exclaimed, as she raged at the invisible Jack, not knowing what shadow was looming, listening into ther converstation between the raven haired reporter and the moonlit sky.

_How long will I keep thinking of you?_  
_My sigh makes the window glass fog up,_  
_Now, a burning candle,_  
_Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?  
_  
"Huh?" Carly murmered, as she looked up. Snow particles were beggining to fall from the hidden clouds, as they crept up, and crowded the night sky. Carly rushed inside, as the figure hid. She sat at the window, and fogged up the window with her sigh, as she lit an aroma candle.  
_  
Hold me tight, strong e__nough to break me/_  
_If we meet in a biting cold blizzard, I won't feel cold,_  
_And I miss you, everytime I think of you,_  
_This scarf that I knit for you, I'm holding it alone tonight,_  
_If there were an eternally falling snow.  
__  
_She oh so fondly remembered, remembered when Jack met her in that cold blizzard, and draped his coat around her. She clutched the one this she made for him, or bought him. A scarf. But...would he accept it? Like the eternal snow accepted it's fate? (I love that line!)  
_Hold me tight if I think like this, I didn't want to know,_  
_What it was like to fall in love with someone,_  
_I love you, my chest fills up._  
_I want to cry out to the winter sky, I want to see you now!_

This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?

Carly brought her hand up to her heart, and quietly grunted, before rushing from her comfortable seat, and rushing to the slide door. She tore it away from it's current position, and went outside to the balcony, when she screamed to the night sky:

"I want to see you Jack!" Carly screamed at the foggy sky, with the ice-cold cotton balls falling slowly from it, making th city oh so white, almost like christmas. Carly smiled, before turning back inside.

"I shall hold you tight Carly. As long as I live." Carly turned around, to see Jack, smiling at her. She smiled back, as they both leaned in, as the eternal snow finally accepted it's fate:

Bound to the sky forever.

* * *

Me: Phew! Been a while since I wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's one-shot!

Aki: Uh-Huh.

Logan: What couple you doing next, Bebe?

Me: Umm...maybe a Yusei one?

Aki: *Snaps to attention* With who?

Me: Umm...How about Mikage? That's not used often.

Aki: *Eye twitches*

Logan: Somebodies jealous!

Aki: *Goes red* I AM NOT!

Me: Please review!


	38. OlderCouples: Concert Part 1

Me: It's the last chapter!

Aki: My bad...here's a tissue.

Logan: It's weird...knowing this is the last time in this studio...

Me: Yeah...but, when one door closes, another door opens!

Aki: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's!

* * *

~Normal POV~

Bebe walked out onto the stage, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a purple sparkley top, and red pumps, with a microhphone. She drew a deep breath, then faced the audience.

"Hello, citizens of New Domino City! Welcome to the Team 5d's and Co winners concert!" She shouted , a natural for the spotlight. The crowd cheered in response.

"Are you ready for the first song?" She exclaimed again, saying it to everybody.

"YES!" The audience screamed.

"I can't hear you!" She replied, wanting them to cheer louder.

"YEESS!" They screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Ok then! They will perform three songs tonight, first the older ones, containing: Sattelite shooting star Yusei! Absolute king of riding duels Jack! The midnight eagle Crow! The delecate but fiesty rose Aki! The wondering silver duelist Kiryu! The elegant tigerlily Misty! The clutsy fortune teller Carly! Tech geniuses Sherry and Bruno, and the officer Mikage!" Bebe exclaimed, as the stage was set, for the singers to all come out.

* * *

The curtain reveals a scene, which looks like behind a bunch of old flats, with a fire exit, a couple of bins, and those fires on those can thingys. It had a road running through it, with a red car in the middle.

First Yusei and Aki came out from each side. Aki from the right, Yusei from the left. Aki was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, with some brown high heeled boots over them, a ripped white tee shirt, a motor bike chics jacket and a black buckled beret. Yusei was dressed in a white loose shirt, with jeans with small rips in them, and white sneakers. He also had a loose tie with him, around his neck.

_Aki: I ain't got no money_  
_Yusei: I ain't got no car to take you on a date_  
_Yusei: I can't even buy you flowers_  
_Both: But together we'll be the perfect soulmates_  
_Yusei: Talk to me girl_

Aki goes to the middle of the stage, ready to sing a duet with Carly, who comes swinging through the roof, wearing a long, red and grey striped short sleeved tee-shirt, whith three-quater jeggins, with the bottom bit rolled up, and black and white converses. Both of them ran into the middle of the stage, and went back to back as they sang their duet._  
_  
_Carly: Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_  
_Aki: If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free_  
_Both: We can work without the perks just you and me_  
_Both, louder: Thug it out 'til we get it right_

Jack then comes out from the 'fire exit', and jumps over the railing. He is wearing a red T-Shirt, with black jeans, and black sneakers, with a motorcycle type jacket over the top, and black shades. He smirks, as the four of them come to the middle of the stage, and sing the chorus.

_Jack: Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_  
_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_Aki and Carly: I'm about to strip and I want it quick_  
_Can you handle me the way I am?_  
_  
Aki: I don't need the cheese or the car keys_  
_Carly: Boy I like you just the way you are_  
_  
Yusei: Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip_  
_Jack (In a sarcastic tone): 'Cause I like, I like, I like._

The main four go into the background as shadows, as two ropes come down, revealing Crow and Bruno. Bruno is wearing a red hoodie with black markings, and light blue jeans with red and white sneakers, and a plain white shirt. Crow is wearing a orange t-shirt with black lining on the sleeves, and dark blue jeans with a black belt and black and blue sneakers.

_Crow: I ain't got no Visa_  
_Bruno: I ain't got no Red American Express_  
_Both: We can't go nowhere exotic_  
_Bruno: It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that love you best_  
_Crow: Talk to me girl!_

Just then, two more ropes come down, and Mikage and Sherry enter. Sherry is wearing a pair of denim shorts, with a chain belt, and a black tee-shirt, with black ankle high heels. Mikage is wearing a denim skirt, with a long white top which has a picture of a rock heart on the front, and she is also wearing a pair of sihlettoes. They both make their way to the front, along with their boys, as they sing their part of the chorus.

_Sherry: Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_  
_Mikage: If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free_  
_Sherry: We can work without the perks just you and me_  
_Both: Thug it out 'til we get it right  
_  
Then, everybody gets to the front of the stage, and begins singing. Girls on the left, boys on the right.

_Boys: Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_  
_Jack: 'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_Girls: I'm about to strip and I want it quick_  
_Carly: Can you handle me the way i am?_

_Aki: I don't need the cheese or the car keys_  
_Girls: Boy I like you just the way you are_

_Yusei: Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip_  
_Boys: 'Cause I like you just the way you are_

Then, Kiryou and Misty fly in over the audience, ready to sing the last chorus. As a duet. Kalin is wearing his crash town clothes, just not the long coat, or the harmonica. Misty is wearing a denim dress, with black fishnets and black high boots.

_Kiryou: Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house_  
_Misty: Listen baby boy, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat_  
_Kiryou: So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'_  
_Both: So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah_

All of the singers bow, and make there way toward the exit.

"And that concludes th first song! Please use this time to gather refreshments, as the next song will blow you away!" Bebe exclaimed, as the audience started to chatter away.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage:

"You guys were awesome!" Rua rushed. Yusei smiled. He knew Aki had a good singing talent, but she was normally too shy to show it off to anybody, even herself.

"I know." Jack commented. Everybody slowly looked around at him. He opened one eye, then let out a sweat drop.

"What?" He snapped. Everybody sighed.

"Nothing..." Everybody grumbled.

"Well, it's not over yet. Ruka and everybody else have to perform yet." Aki pointed out. Crow nodded.

"Ah, what song are they singing again?" Crow asked. Mikage checked through the listings.

"Hmmm...Uh Oh." Mikage grimaced.

"What..." Everybody said.

"It's a...JUSTIN BEIBER SONG!" Everybody stayed quiet, until Mikage, Crow and Bruno went wild.

"What's the deal with them...?" Aki asked Yusei. Yusei just chuckled.

"They hate Justin Beiber." Aki nodded.

"Hey guys! We are on in a bit! Wish us luck!" Ruka said from behind a curtain. Yusei nodded, as the youngsters all began to get ready.

* * *

Me: Concert Part 1...complete!

Aki: Wow...Yusei complimented me...*Blushes*

Logan: AM I in this one?

Me: Yes, all my OC's will be at the end.

Logan: Ok...

AKi: Please review!


	39. Younger couples: Concert Part 2

Me: Part 2 of the final coupe one-shots concert!

Aki: Your very enthusiastic.

Logan: That's Bebe for you.

Aki: Very true. Hmmm...

Logan: What is it Aki?

Aki: Oh nothing. Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, but does own her OC's, but doesn't own any songs used. If she did, the world would come to an end. PLEASE don't let that happen.

* * *

~Normal POV~

Bebe steps up onto the stage again, after the last song ended about fifteen minutes ago, and grabbed her microphone, ready to face the audience again, with her big cheery smile.

"Hello again, citizens of New Domino!" She shouted to the audience, who applaud her in response.

"After a dazzling first song, how about we let the younger one's have a try, hmm?" Bebe asked the audience.

"YEAH!" They replied back to her. Bebe get her ear out, ready for something.

"I can't hear you!" She said to the audience.

"YEAH!" They all screamed at the top of their lungs. Bebe smiled at them.

"Alright then! Introducing: The healer Ruka! The power tool Rua! The starry eyes Patty! Hamburger Bob! The sly Sly! The hark worker Rally! And the smarty-darty Dexter!" She called to the audience.

"Ladies and JellyBeans. Here. We. GO!" Bebe shouted, before the the lights dimmed, with white spotlights going toward one door.

"Let the show...begin!"

* * *

The red velvet curtain pulls back quickly and revelas the scene setting: It;s like a bowling alley, with a cafe next to it. There are a few entrances, but the 5d's gang always like entering with a bang. Suddenly, the floor panel opens up, revealing a piano. Bebe gets on, and starts playing the opening tune. (A/N: I don't know how to play the piano! I just wanted to star in at least one song!)

Ruka first comes in, from the right door, whilst Rally, comes out on the left. Ruka is wearing a short denim skirt, with a loose chain belt, with a star on the end, and black tights. She is also wearing a light blue top which exposes her belly, which has a smiley face on the front. Her jacket is a denim one too, and she is wearing a white beret, with her hair down. Rally is wearing his hair in a pony tail, and has a pair of baggy black jeans, with aplain blue T-Shirt.

**_Ruka: Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah_**  
**_Rally: You know you love me, I know you care_**  
**_Rally and Ruka: Just shout whenever, And I'll be there_**  
**_Ruka: You are my love, You are my heart_**  
**_Rally: And we will never ever-ever be apart_**

_A_fter the first verse, Patty and Rua come down from the staff room door, Patty entering first, wearing a pink beret and a pink t-shirt with a butterfly collar, and a pair of black ugg boots with dark blue skinny jeans. Rua is wearing a pair of light blue shorts, with a white shirt, and black and red sneakers. His hair is up in a ponytail, with his bangs a little messed up. They both walk to the front of the bowling alley, with Rally and Ruka stepping behind a little._  
_

**_Rua: Are we an item. Girl quit playing_**  
**_Patty: "We're just friends"_**  
**_Rua: What are you sayin?_**  
**_Patty: I Said theres another and looked right in your eyes_**  
**_Rua and Patty: My first love broke my heart for the very first time,_**

From three ropes, Sly, Bob and Dexter, came down to the stage. Sly was wearing a grey hoodie, with black jeans and black sneakers, with a chain around his neck. Bob was wearing a pair of white three quaters, with a black wife-beater and black sneakers. Dexter was wearing a pair of black jeans three quaters, with a white shirt and white sneakers.

**_Boys: And I was like_**  
**_Boys: Baby, baby, baby ooh_**  
**_Boys: Like baby, baby, baby noo_**  
**_Boys: Like baby, baby, baby ooh_**  
**_Rua and Rally: Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

**_Ruka and Patty: Baby, baby, baby oohh_**  
**_Ruka and Patty: Like baby, baby, baby noo_**  
**_Ruka: Like baby, baby, baby ohh_**  
**_Patty: Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

Ruka and Rally then took their place at the front of the stage once more. Ruka messed up her hair a little, before smirking, as Rally smiled along with her. They took eachothers hands, much to the annoyance of Sly.

**_Rally: For you, I would have done what ever,_**  
**_Ruka: And I just cant believe we ain't together,_**  
**_Ruka and Rally: And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losing you,_**  
**_Rally: I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring,_**  
**_Ruka: And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me,_**  
**_Rally and Ruka: And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream._**

Sly then went to the middle of the stage, doing his solo. He winked at Ruka, who went flush red, but gripped Rally's hand tighter, showing him that she was taken. He just nodded, as he sang his solo part.

**_Sly: I'm going down, down, down, down_**  
**_Carry: And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around_**

Sly looked around to see Carry from his Physics class. She had been known to have feelings for Sly, now she was showing them. He smiled, as he checked her out. She was his age, with long black hair, dark skin, and chocolate eyes. She wasn't the smartest, but then again, neither was he. She was wearing a white skirt which wasn't too revealing, with a black tee shirt and wore a small bow necklace around her neck. She also wore a pair of black sandals. They gripped each others hands, and Sly actually smiled a little.

**_Sly: And I'm like,_**  
**_Carry: Baby, baby, baby oooh_**  
**_Ruka: Like baby, baby, baby noo_**  
**_Rally:Like baby, baby, baby ooh_**  
**_Ruka, Rally, Carry and Sly: Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

Carry and Sly stepped back, as Patty and Rua went to the front center of the stage, with Bob and Dexter behind them. They both smiled at eachother, before singing the next part of the chorus.

**_Dexter and Bob: Baby, baby, baby oooh_**  
**_Patty: Like baby, baby, baby noo_**  
**_Dexter and Bob: Like baby, baby, baby ooh_**  
**_Rua: Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

Sly and Carry went to the center again, to sing a verse on their own, realizing the feelings they now knew that they both shared for each other now.

**_Carry: Luda, When I was thirteen, I had my first love_**  
**_Sly: There was nobody that compaired to my baby_**  
**_Carry and Sly: And nobody came between us_**  
**_Carry: Or could ever come above_**  
**_Sly: She had me going crazy_**

Sly and Carry stepped back, signaling Ruka and Rally to go up on center. Nervous as they were, they were going to take the audience by storm, one way or another. They both drew a deep breath, before going to sing their first love verse. Together.

**_Ruka: Oh I was starstruck_**  
**_Rally: She woke me up daily_**  
**_Ruka:Don't need no Starbucks_**  
**_Rally: She make my heart pound[Ruka: wwwhhhooo]_**  
**_Rally:And skip a beat when I see her in the street_**  
**_Ruka: And, At school, on the playground_**  
**_  
_**They did a small bow, before walking backwards, letting Rua and Patty know it was their turn. They nodded back, before going to the center stage, and singing their version of their feelings. They looked at eachother, before singing their verse. By each others side.

**_Rua: But I really wanna see her on the weekend_**  
**_Patty: He know she got me dazing_**  
**_Rua: Cuz she was so amazing_**  
**_Patty: And now, my heart is breakin'_**  
**__****_Rua and Patty: _**But I just keep on sayin'

**_Rua and Patty: Baby, baby, baby ohh_**  
**_Ruka and Rally: Like baby, baby, baby noo_**  
**_Sly and Carry: Like baby, baby, baby ohh_**  
**_All: Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

**_Rua, Patty, Ruka and Rally: Baby, baby, baby ooh_**  
**_Bob, Dexter, Carry and Sly: Like baby, baby, baby noo_**  
**_All: Like baby, baby, baby oooh_**  
**_All:Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

Bebe then goes into the center stage, wearing a pair of three quater folded up jeans, a long grey t-shirt with a white rose on it, black and pink striped gloves, and black and white converses. She smiles, as Ash comes from the rear door. He was wearing a white tee shirt, with a black jacket, dark blue trousers and black sneakers. Bebe chucked a microphone to Ash, and they both drew a deep breath, before singing a verse of their own.

**_Bebe: Now I'm all gone_**  
**_Ash:Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**  
**_Both: Yeah Yeah Yeah_**  
**_Bebe: Now I'm all gone_**  
**_Ash: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**  
**_Both: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**

Then all the youngsters gather together at the front of the stage, and all smile at eachother, if you count Sly's smirk as a smile, as they begin to sing the last verse. As friends.

**_Boys: Now I'm all gone_**  
**_Girls: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**  
**_Both: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**  
**_Girls: Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, ooh_**  
**_Boys:I'm gone._**

Everybody joins hands, as they bow, and the curtain falls down, covering the soon-to be recognized singers. They all collapse with relief, as they all head back-stage, to be congradualted by the older Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's duelists.

* * *

"You guys were great!" AKi exclaimed, as the younger latter walked in. They all blushed with embarrassment.

"Well..." Ruka stammered, as Crow chuckled.

"Don't be so modest! You guys were awesome!" He encouraged, as Ruka nodded.

"You should be proud of yourselves." Yusei told them.

"I didn't know you guys could sing like that." A familiar voice said to the group. They all turned around, to see Logan, Cammie, Charlie and Rina, staring at them. Aki smiled with excitment, as they looked at the whole group.

Logan was wearing a pair of black combats, with a circular patterned black belt. Her T-shirt was dark blue, with a small black angel in the middle. Around her neck was a black bow necklace, and she was wearing black fishnet gloves, with white sneakers.

Cammie was wearing a white t-shirt with red criss-cross design, with a bit of green and black in their too. She wore a pair of light blue denim shorts, with high white socks and blue sandales.

Charlie was wearing an orange t-shirt, with a grey jacket, with the collar folded up, and the chain Cammie gave him around his neck. He was also wearing a pair of dark black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers, with black laces.

Rina was next, and she had her dark violet hair tied up in a pony tail, and was wearing a black denim skirt, with a spotted belt. Her red t-shirt exposed her stomache a little, and she was wearing a brown-gold neck band, and a pair of black ankle boots.

"You guys made it to the concert!" Bebe said. Aki turned around.

"You invited them?" Aki asked.

"Of course." Bebe answered, smirking.

"The next song is here!" Mikage exclaimed. Everyone crowded around her.

"What is it already!" Jack shouted. Logan chuckled.

"Same old Jack. Be patient, oh yeah, I forgot. You can't be patient. You ass associated ego won't accept it." Logan said. A giant purple vein popped in Jack's head, and was about to smother Logan.

"Haven't had any coffe today?" Charlie asked.

"NO FRIGGIN DUH!" He shouted. They were all about to get into an argument, but the song finally came up.

The song is...

* * *

Me: Cliff hanger!

Logan: Your cheerful.

Me: Yeah, I'm getting over Derek's death now.

Aki: That's good.

Me: He's not in any pain now. RIP Uncle Derek.

Aki and Logan: Please review.


	40. All couples: Concert Part 3!

Me: I'm feeling a bit better now.

Aki: That's good to hear.

Logan: Yeah. How's your family?

Me: We are all doing ok. I'm glad we're finally able to pull through.

Aki: That's good.

All: For the final time ever on Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's: Couple One-Shots!: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's!

* * *

~Normal POV~

Bebe got out from backstage, and faced the eargarly awaiting audience. She smiled, but was also sad. This would be the last song they would all sing, so they would give it out with a bang!

"Hello citizens of New Domino city! How are you al tonight!" She shouted, hoping their hearts would sail.

"We're fine!" They all replied. Bebe smiled again.

"Are you guys ready, for the final song!" She asked. The audienced cheered.

"Yes!" They screamed. Bebe pointed her ear to the audience.

"I can't hear you!" She replied.

"YES!" The audience screamed. Bebe pointed her ear to the citizens of New Domino City once again.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She shouted, with the audience smiling.

"YESSS!" They screamed from the bottom of their lungs. Bebe chuckled to herself, before drawing a deep breath.

"Alright then! Ladies and JellyBeans of New Domino City...Please welcome. Team 5d's! And Co! Singing, I'll Stand By You!" She shouted, before the lights dimmed, and the curtain pulled forward.

* * *

~BackStage~

Logan nervously looked at the audience from behind the velvet red curtain. She scanned the audience for any friendly familiar faces, and saw her parents on the front row, and her whole school was there. She gulped loudly.

"Oh man..." She silently whispered to herself, unaware of who was behind her.

"Something wrong?" A familiar voice asked. Logan jumped, and turned to see Charlie, smirking at her.

"What? Wrong? Me? No. No!" She reassured him. She sighed.

"Your not buying this, are you?" She asked. Charlie shook his head. She sighed in defeat.

"Ok! I'm nervous!" She admitted. Charlie chuckled.

"Why didn't you say so?" He asked. Logan went pink.

"Umm...no reason." She whispered. Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"You know, I'm pretty nervous myself." He admitted, quietly, before a small tint of red crept on his cheeks. Logan chuckled.

"WHAT?" He shouted, also sounding very demanding and annoyed.

"Nothing...it's just...you...nervous...it doesn't really make sense!" Logan chuckled again, making Charlie go brighter red. She calmed down after a bit. Then looked to the ground, and turned away from him.

"I didn't want to say I was nervous...because I-I w-wanted t-to imp-i-i-impress you." She quietly admitted, only letting her best friend since childhood in on the secret. He looked at her, and saw she was turning pink. He softly smiled.

"Why did you want to impress me?" He quietly asked her. Logan's eyes started to fill with tears, but he carefully gripped her shoulders and spun her around. She avoided eyecontact with him, but he softly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him straight in the eye.

"I-I don't have to tell you..." She stammered, as Charlie tried to get an answer out of her. She closed her eyes, but then felt something grip her hand.

Charlie was holding her hand.

She looked down, feeling really flustered. She then returned the gesture, making Charlie go beat red. They then looked at eachothers eyes, unable to break away from the spell that was binding them to eachothers eyes.

"What are you guys doing!" Cammie shouted. They both pulled away really fast, as a certain seven year old looked quite angry.

"Look, you can make-out in the bathroom later, which Mom wouldn't be too pleased about Logan but, hey ho. But the show is starting!" They both went flush red at the sound of Cammie's ridiculous statement.

"N-no! We weren't g-gonna try an-anything l-like that!" They both shouted in unison, as Cammie just chuckled at the two caught out teenagers.

"Whatever. Come on! We are all waiting!" She shouted, as the three of them ran to the stage.

* * *

The whole of Team 5d's and Co got up on the stage, mircophone in hand. They all nervously smiled at eachother, as they prepared themselves for the final song of the concert. Bebe then got up onto the white piano, and began to play the opening tune.

Aki got up into the center stage first, along with Ruka, Logan, Mikage, Sherry, Logan, Cammie, Patty, Carry, Carly, and all the other girls of the 5d's cast. They all smiled at eachother, then Bebe, who would be singing along too.

**_Aki: Oh,_**  
**_AkiW hy you look so sad?_**  
**_All: Tears are in your eyes_**  
**_All: Come on and come to me now_**  
**_Ruka and Patty: Don't be ashamed to cry_**  
**_All apart from Aki, Ruka and Patty: Let me see you through_**  
**_All: 'Cause I've seen the dark side too_**  
_  
They all smiled at eachother, as they began to sing the next verse of the song. Logan looked nervously around, and then saw Charlie, who gave her a thumbs up, to which she replied with a wink._

**_Logan: When the night falls on you_**  
**_Cammie: You don't know what to do_**  
**_Both: Nothing you confess_**  
**_All: Could make me you love you less_**

**_All the girls joined hands, as they all prepared to sing the next and first chorus._**

**_Girls: I'll stand by you_**  
**_I'll stand by you_**  
**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**  
**_I'll stand by you_**

They girls all stepped back, as the boys of the cast of 5d's stepped forward, and began to sing their part of the song, as friends.

**_Yusei: So if you're mad, get mad_**  
**_Crow: Don't hold it all inside_**  
**_Jack: Come on and talk to me now_**  
**_Kiryu:Hey, what you got to hide?_**  
**_All:I get angry too_**

They all smirked, as Charlie grabbed Logan by the hand, and brought her up to sing their little solo together. She looked nervous, but managed to remain calm after Charlie gripped her hand, which she returned

**_Logan and Charlie: Well I'm a lot like you_**  
**_Boys: When you're standing at the crossroads_**  
**_Boys: And don't know which path to choose_**  
**_Yusei (To Aki) : Let me come along_**  
**_Boys:'Cause even if you're wrong_**

Logan stepped back, with a look in her eyes, that looked like she was inlove. Aki smirked, as they boys and men of YuGiOh 5d's, counting the villans aswell, sang their chorus.

**_Boys: I'll stand by you_**  
**_I'll stand by you_**  
**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**  
**_I'll stand by you_**

Now all of the cast went to the center stage, ready to sing the rest of the song together. They were all friends. They were like family to eachother. A very twisted family!

**_Girls: Take me in, into your darkest hour_**  
**_Boys: And I'll never desert you_**  
**_All: I'll stand by you_**

**_All: And when_**  
**_Yusei and Aki: When the night falls on you baby_**  
**_Jack and Carly: You're feeling all alone_**  
**_Bebe and Ash: You won't be on your own_**

Charlie promised Logan she wouldn't be on her own, and he would look after Cammie. Yusei promised Aki the same, Jack had promised Carly the same...blah blah blah...

**_All: I'll stand by you_**  
**_Girls:I'll stand by you_**  
**_Boys: Won't let nobody hurt you_**  
**_All: I'll stand by you_**

At this point, everybody was feeling confident. And most people had somebody to stand by too. Crow had Rina, Aki had Yusei, Logan had Charlie, Rally had Ruka, Sly had Carry, Jack had Carly, Mikage had Ushio, Kiryu had Misty, Rua had Patty, ummm...and people had people! Oh yeah, Bebe had Ash (Smirks).

**_Girls: Take me in, into your darkest hour_**  
**_Boys: And I'll never desert you_**

Even the audience stood up now, and were waving their arms to the music. Bebe grabbed her microphone, and had asked somebody else to play the piano, so that she could join in with the last part of the chorus.

"Ok everybody, lets give the last chorus out with a bang!" She shouted, as the audience cheered.

**_All:I'll stand by you_**  
**_Audience: (I'll stand by you)_**  
**_Girls:I'll stand by you_**  
**_Girls in the audience: (I'll stand by you)_**  
**_Boys: Won't let nobody hurt you_**  
**_All: I'll stand by you_**  
**_Audience: (I'll stand by you)_**  
**_Boys in the audience: (I'll stand by you)  
All and audience: _****_(Take me into your darkest hour)_**  
**_All: Won't let nobody hurt you_**  
**_All: (I'll stand by you)_**  
**_  
All and audience: I'll stand by you!_**

* * *

"And that's a wrap people!" Bebe shouted, as the audience cheered. They soon began to leave, one by one, until it was just the main cast left.

"Well that was fun!" Bebe exclaimed, as Ash chuckled.

"I didn't know you could sing like that Bebe!" He complimented, as Bebe laughed.

"You got that right!" She exclaimed, whilst blushing a little.

"I am kinda going to miss all of that excitment now." Logan said dreamily. Cammie snickered.

"Yeah, only cuz you held Charlie's hand!" Everybody stared at Logan and Charlie.

"You did what now?" Aki asked. Logan and Charlie went bright red.

"Aww...I knew you guys were interested in eachother!" Carly said.

"Well...what about you and Yusei!" Logan blurted out, as Aki and Yusei went bright red.

"Huh! WHAT!" They both screamed in unison.

"Ok guys, enough teasing, it's time to get back." Mikage said sensibly, as they all agreed.

The whole cast went to the camera, and said one last thing.

"IT'S TIME TO REV YOUR GAME ON!"

* * *

Aki: It's...really over.

Logan: Yeah...

Me: Hmm...how about a behind the scenes?

Aki and Logan: Ok!

Me: *whispers* Along with secret kissed XD *whispers*

Aki and Logan: What was that?

Me: Nothing. Ok, one last time!

Aki, Logan and Bebe: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
